


too much red for one troll

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, I can't make tags, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Trolls on Earth, click it or not, finally with fucking color, i tried to get that color for soooo long, like for real, like really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i found the red string of fate and i thought it would good for johnkat. so more or less the trolls living with the humans on earth no game. and going with karakt being a mutant he can actually see the red strings of everyone human and troll. for the trolls they have a red and a black string, red on their left hand, black on their right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FUCK THIS SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm kind of scared to keep going with davejohn i'm trying to type chapter 9 and the block is unreal. so i thought this work as a cute johnkat one. and i will be using as many troll terms i can find. here we go...

### you are now karakt vantas, an awesome go-to-guy

Aw who are we kidding? You are a troll not even a good troll, a fucking mutant who is stuck watching everyone else find their "soulmate" while you sit there looking after your string. Oh yeah you should probably explain the string.

You are a mutant, this has been said but you are currently the only mutant alive so you are always afraid of a high blood hunting you down. Just the sight of you blood set you off. But back to the string, everyone, both humans and trolls have them. Well the troll have two one for red and one for black. And being who you are you can see everyone's string, reason you are so good at their relationships. Like Nepeta and Terezi they share red strings. And Vrisks and Eridan share black string. if there's anything you do not want to do, it would be list of who is paired with who. You would much rather watch the movement of your string.

You see it's a fucking string tied around your little finger, it goes wherever you go, duh hope that was fucking clear. So whenever the person on the other moves it does too. The closer they are the more the movement. You tried to track down your string, following it as far as you can but nowhere closer to your soulmate, the only thing that gives you hope is the slight movement.

Oh you should also say the other weird shit about you, troll live in a social set by blood color called the hemospectrum. You blood is a bright red that is not even on the spectrum. Okay just so you get it this the the order from highest to lowest. but these are the only trolls you know so.

Fuchsia- Royalty, this is the highest one and is taken by this okay girl named Feferi.

Violet- Seadwellers, second highest and is taken by an ass of guy call Eridan.

Purple- Highest with landwellers, and is taken by my best friend and Moirail Gamzee.

Indigo- Highest blueblood, but is taken be this guy named Equius, and personally he worries you.

Cerulean- Lower blueblood, is taken by a girl named vriska, a.k.a spider bitch.

Teal- The middle of the hemospectrum, taken by a girl named Terezi.

Jade- Start of the low bloods, taken by a girl named Kanaya.

Olive- Lowest greenblooded, taken by a creeper girl named Nepeta.

Yellow- This is the third to last, it's taken by a guy named Sollux.

Bronze- The second to last and is taken by a guy named Tavros.

Burgundy- The lowest of all and is taken by a girl named Aradia.

Candy red (mutant)- Not even on the hemospectrum, is taken by.... you.

Okay now you know the cluster-fuck of a hemospetrum. God was that so bad last time you list to yourself. Wait. You break from the rant that was forming in your head. Your string just moved, you felt the tug, it's good and bad. It's good cause you know your soulmate is still out there, but that kind tug means they moved further away. You would go and try to follow them again but you around others, Sollux and Gamzee, pretty much your only really friends. But if you went to hunt down your soulmate, if you went following your string, which is invisible to them. They would think you're crazy. So looks like for today you are to sit and do what you usually do which is nothing really. You could go Respitblock, which is like a bedroom for trolls, and watch a movie or talk to someone. That is pretty much your life, nothing big or great.  

"HeY kArBrO, wHaT YoU uP aNd LoOkIn' At BrOtHeR?" It was Gamzee, who finally noticed you watching your string. You have got to be more careful about when you stare at it.

"NOTHING, GAM. YOU KNOW ME ZONING OUT A LOT, DAY-DREAMING ALL THAT STUFF." You say with one last glance to your string. If everyone could see the thing that connect them to their soulmate then everyone would stare.

"would you two jutht bee quiite iim tryiing two code. and KK no one cares you thtaring off iinto tpace." Wow thanks Sollux. You roll your eyes at the comment before saying he is your friend, you guys just don't kill each other, which for trolls makes him a friend.

"Aw CoMe On, SoL. maYbE yOu JuSt NeEd SoMe MoThErFuCkIn' SliMe. LiKe JuSt LeT SoMe MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaCiEs Up AnD CaLm A bRoThEr DoWn?" He says with his lazily smile he always has and motions to a pie tray he full with slime. The slime being something no one should eat, It does things to your thinkpan. But poor Gamz when he was younger his lusus died, well all of our's did but still his was the first to. A lusus acts as a troll's gardened, as human say parent. seeing as his lusus died he was left alone and with no one to take care of him, he ran out of food and he went to slime for food. Slime being from a Recuperacoon, a troll bed, trolls have a hard life and slime makes sleeping more effective.

"ii taid fuckiing thup up, how am ii to get any work done with a troll who belongt iin a looneyblock. ii mean gam who of anyone would want that poiton of yourt." okay that's it. no one talks like that your Moirail like that.

"SOLLUX SHUT THE FUCK UP IF ANYONE IS TO GO TO THE LOONEYBLOCK IT WOULD ALL OF US. I'M CLEARLY MAD FROM DEALING WITH EVERYONE. YOU NEVER LEAVE YOUR HUSHTOP AND YOU PRETTY MUCH LIVE ONLINE. SO DON'T YOU TALK TO MY MOIRAIL LIKE THAT. SO YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO THUP UP." You look to gamzee who was sadly looking at his pie tray as you talked.

"thiit KK what crawled up your tpiinal creviice?" you give him a glare before going to sit next to gamzee.

"It'S nOt My MoThErFuCkIn' FaUlT.. K-kArBrO, dO yOu ThInK i BeLoNg In A lOoNeYbLoCk?" You go and pull him in a hug. Poor Gamz, you are a great Moirail, or you at least keep him of losing it and culling everyone that is something.   

"OF COURSE NOT. ARE AN AWESOME TROLL, ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS A FUCKASS. TRUST ME, YOU GREAT NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT." Your job as a Moirail is to stay by there side and act as a loyal best friend in human terms. you should probably cover the hardest topic for humans to understand, quadrants.  

Trolls have four quadrants the easiest one for human to understand, being Matesprits or the flushed quadrant. This is the troll equalize of human love and or romance. It consists of two partners who share a strong attraction to each other. With troll x troll it would be more of a needed thing to pail or to fill a bucket. Before humans and trolls started finding each other, trolls have a weird way of reproduction or so you have been told. Anyways before the human/troll meet up a few sweeps ago, trolls had to fill a bucket with genetic material, also knew as cum, and the bucket would be sent to a deep underground cave where it is put in a big butch with other's. From the butch comes grubs, the grubs then having to make their way to the surface and avoid dying and getting culled, we refer this as the trials. Not many grubs making out of the caves, shows how hard the trials are. Once the grubs prove they are strong enough to make it through the caves a lusus is to care for them. Each kind of lusus is different, each one having a sense of pity for a different color of blood.   

The next one, being Moirails or the pale quadrant. these are two trolls who have red feelings, but in a platonic way. Like a very good close friend, someone who you do anything to help them in a friend sense. You and Gamzee aren't the best Moirails that would be Nepeta and Equius, but couldn't care less about either of them. Moirail not having a string like Matesprits do. Sometimes Moirals would pail, if they both wanted or needed to. And some trolls who don't have a Matesprit, like you, they can even get flushed feeling them.

Now the black side of trolls, the main one being kismesis. Where two trolls have a rival-like feeling for one another. For some reason it's hard for human to get. for example; say you are hanging with your best friend, or Moirial, and someone who you hate comes up and starts messing with your friend. all you'd want to do is get rid of that person but they oddly attentive. or someone you can't stand but love being with them, the best way to describe the feeling is enemies with benefits. just wanting them to shut up  and the best way to do that is to make them a moaning mess underneath you. Kismesis having black string going between them. for some reason you don't have a black string, you guess you just don't have a Kismesis. but some still try, Eridan,  but you don't bother with him or anyone in that sense.

The last quadrant being Auspistice or ashen quadrant. this consists of three trolls, acting as a three way relationship but nothing like the other, even some trolls have trouble with this one. But best way to explain it would be like this, you have a Moirail and a Kismesis, know here is where it goes to some shit, your Kismesis hitting on your Moirail. Yeah it might not seem that bad, but think about your best friend getting together with your worst enemy. Yeah you should be happy for anyone getting together but if they are your Kismesis, then they just want to hurt you and if they fuck with your Moirail, that would hurt anyone. This could easy go out of control you could lose your Moirail or your kismesis. But if a third person who is not involve were to come into it, they would be able to take a hold of it and save your quadrant.

Holy shit, why do you do this to yourself. Okay, no one ever ask about the quadrants, ever. again. You swear to gog that is you have to go through any other shit like that you will lose it. Sigh. After you are sure Gamzee is okay you abscond to your Respritblock, going in and shutting the door behind you. you look around really quick, not much, your Recuperacoon, your movie posters. you sit at your desk, turning on your husktop and of course you have someone here trying to talk to you. You roll your eyes and go to answer them.

**caligulasAquarium [CA:] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG:]**

**CA: kar as stupid as it sounds i need your help.**

**CA: kar i need your advice on quadrants. i'm so hopeless on lovve it's annoyin.**

**CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN HELP THE LIKES OF YOU? YOU JUST SAID YOU'RE HOPELESS WHY SHOULD I TRY?**

**CA: cause i'm done with tryin to get fef. it's like somethin i can nevver get so i give up.**

**CG: ALRIGHT, SO YOU JUST WANT ME TO FIND YOU SOMEONE JUST TO FOLLOW AROUND?**

**CG: FINE YOU WANT MY HELP? TAKE IT. GO BOTHER SOLLUX.**

**CA: sol? wwhy him?**

**CA: as wwhat, black?**

**CG: AS RED, DUMBASS. EVEN IF YOU WANT HIM AS A RIVAL BUT STILL RED.**

**CA: i ask for help this one time and you joke**  

**CA: wwhy the fuck wwould me or sol wwant to be red each other?**

**CG: WHATEVER THAT'S MY 'ADVICE ON QUADRANTS' TAKE IT OR NOT.**

**CA: wwhatevver, this troll is out.**

**caligulasAquariam [CA:]**   **ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG:]**

You see what happens when you tell him who he is tied to. yes Eridan and Sollux red. Yeah kind of hard to believe with them both just trying to get with Feferi and Eridan always wanting to duel with him. Still you know they are match for each other, their string tell the truth. You try and lead people to each other but they just laugh and try to work on it themselves. You lightly growl and shut your husktop, fucking Eridan the worst one to talk about quadrants just so fucking annoying. well at least he stopped trying with Feferi. You ungracefully get out of you desk chair turn to your coon. Taking off your shirt and going to get into it, letting the cool slime relax you as you sink into it.

Tonight being a good night where you don't wake to a start or scared shitless. No instead you dream, dream of the troll that is your soulmate. Imaging him and all that he is. Tall but not too tall, like fucking Gamzee is, he'd be caring and sweet and everything you're not. You dream about finding him soon and him not caring about the bright red blood of your.

Who are you kidding? Knowing you and everything that works with you, you will never find him or anyone who would actually be willing to be with you. Sigh. Whatever guess you have to deal with it, besides. From what you heard. It meant to be. That when you're attached to someone that they are drawn to each other. But after all this time and trying to find him, you think nothing like that could go your way.

Slowly stretching as you wake up, great another useless day with your so-called-friends. You quickly pull your wore out baggy sweater with your sign. It being cancer, yes the zodiac signs each one of the the twelve signs are to a troll, or at least the troll you have around you. And no way are you gonna list out who is who. Nope. Just pay attention it's easy to tell if you know about the. But you are cancer, your sign is mean to match your blood color, so is your text, but you would never admit to have candy red blood to anyone. You absolutely hate your blood. Hm, you wonder what blood color your soulmate has. Okay no, no, no way you are letting him get into your goddamn thinkpan today. As soon as you are at least awake but still looking like shit, you head out into the hall.

This stupid place, when trolls and humans started finding each other and everything. The human thought it was a good idea to try and take care of us and put us together. No way was that a good idea. For starters trolls can be quite violent with each other, and not just blackrom violent like out of control anger. You know that you are not too far from a human town but you would never be caught dead there, a few troll go there mostly to bug everyone. The humans putting you and every other troll you know in one big hive.

Having a Respitblock for everyone, a common room full of computer and other random shit, having a big and well equipped Mealblock, and some other things that any other hive would need. You step out into the hallway that connects everyone's room each door having their sign on it. You hate the setup the idiot humans having put the rooms in order of your signs and not class.

So you being Cancer you are stuck in the fucking middle, having to go past, Sollux's room great, Tavor's room, Aradia's room, Feferi's room, and the one you hate Eridan's room. He almost always stops you and tries to talk to you and one time he even hit on you. Trying to be as quiet as possible you head past his room, his sign with his color looking down at you as if to tell you how worthless you and your blood is, just to make you feel lower then you are. You freeze at a sound from inside his room, talking but you can't tell with who or what they are talking about. You step closer and push you ear to the door.

"-fuck no why the hell would ii want to bee in a quadrant wiith you?" You recognize the lispy voice of Sollux. So it looks like he did try and take your advice. Good but you think about him and what Eridan would do if Sollux doesn't take him serious.

"sol i told you, i asked kar on some quadrant advvice and he suggested i try buggin you." You mentally sigh at him for giving you away. Now Sollux is gonna come to you and give you a big talk on, stay out of people's quadrant and shit, even though you know who is with who.

"ii don't care what KK thiad, jutht leave me out of iit and go back to buggiing FF. even though the iith miine." You again sigh to yourself, gog they are both idiots. And Eridan said, he was giving up on her.

"oh please as if she'd wwant to spend her time wwith the likes of you." And here we go

"and what the fuck iit that thuppoted to mean?" You are halfway tempted to either open the door or leave cause you can tell where it's going.

"it means that if anyone deservves fef it wwould be me and not some rustblood like you." You can hear the sneer on his face.

"oh and eridan ampora iith clearly the only one of all of ut to 'deterwet' FF." You can hear some shifting on the other side of the door.

"yes exactly, noww you goin' to listen or wwhat?" You hear someone get shoved and can feel someone get pushed into the door.

"lithten? to what you're moaning, chumbucket?" And there it is. Like a shit turn of events that makes it red to black. You are a fail, watch you fuck up your soulmate.

After you are sure it went to black you turn and head to the Mealblock thankfully no one was there, yet. But you pass the common room and see Gamzee inside with Nepeta and Tavros. You don't even care about shit right now, just wanting to tell them all that you can actually help or at least try. You roll your eyes at yourself and walk into the Mealblock going through some things and looking for some troll food, any kind of grub food. Going through some stuff the humans put in here humans are so fucking weird, well you're the small angry troll with pale grey skin and horns.

Shit. You try to reach up, well above your head cabinet, but you can't, fuck you and your height. Giving up and settling for some human shit that's there. Eating what you can only describe as pieces of who-knows-what-the-fuck-it-is floating in beastjuice. Uh, how ever humans can live off this shit is beyond you. Even though you know little to nothing on humans just that they are stupid and worthless. You almost never leave the hive, you see no reason to. Well, you do take long trips out to try and find, mr. soulmate of your's. But you lose hope quickly either losing the trail in everyone else string or just knowing that he might not even want to know you.

You snap back from your thoughts to see that someone has sneaked around you. The only thing that tells you that someone is now closer is their string. No this string looks more along the lines of yarn. Oh no. No. No. You are dealing with her. You quickly go to leave but as soon as you get one foot out you are knocked to the ground with aloud,

"karkitty!" And you are pinned under a squealing olive blooded cat-troll. "heh.. ac- giggles to herself as she claims her catch." Just fucking great. You try but you are still small and pretty weak, not even giving into her games and fighting. Just glaring at her.

"NEPETA! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! NOW!" She just giggles again and sits on your chest, somehow she doesn't crush you. She holds up one of her hand, her custom cat-claw knuckles in her hands. You glare at the claws. What not like you hate her, or her claws, or that you think she'll hurt you. It's the fact that in her claws you see your string.  

Your string is impossible to break or cut but you still don't want to put the damn thing in danger it's all you have. It's pretty much all you care about, and you hate that but it's true, after everything you have been through, from the trials to the others to eridan to humans, the only thing to help you and have you get through it is your string.

"aw karkitty, it's fine. ac- uses her claws to pin karkitty down going to steal a kiss, pawssibly." Hell no, you can not put up them her trying to get to you today.

"NO WAY!! GET IT OFF ME NOW. NEPETA OFF!" You're welcome to the sound of another troll coming to see the embarrassing shit you get yourself into. Looking over to see one of the only troll that you're somewhat glad to see.

"NePsIs YoU cAn'T aLl Up AnD sQuIsH mY mOtHeRfUcKiN' bRoThEr." Gamzee steps closer to where she has you pinned to the floor, easily picking her up off of you and sets her on the floor, making a small waving motion for her to 'run along now. She huff and looks up at gamzee, thank you gamzee,owe you one.

"aw but gam i just wanted a small peck-"

"NO." Dumbass you are with Tereiz not me go and tell her your shit or better yet don't she'd come and try to serve justice or some shit. Ugh, you are so done, you quickly jump up rush back into you room, you cannot other sometimes.

You go and make sure to slam the door behind you, going and curling in a small ball underneath your desk, you know you're overreacting but still you hate this. This being everything, you, your fucking string. EVERYTHING. You just want to be a forgotten useless troll that  you are. You freeze as you hear someone walk in. Lightly rolling your eyes when you see the purple clown shoes step in.

"KaRbRo? CoMe On, It WaS jUsT nEpSiS." He sinks to the ground in front of you sitting with his legs crossed in his lap looking down at you, with both of you sitting he is still taller than you, great just awesome.

"IT'S NOT JUST *HER* IT'S EVERYTHING. THIS IS STUPID. I HATE IT HERE." You stay curled up, knees to your chest, arms folded over legs and face hidden in arms. Peeking out at him but he doesn't notice.

"AwW, mOtHeRfUcKeR iT's AlL uP aNd FiNe DoN't Up AnD wOrRy AbOuT sHiT yOu CaN't ChAnGe." He just shifts so he sits next to you, his arm loosely wrapped around you. You barely register it, continuing to hid in a ball.

You can feel him go to get up, closing the door and pulls out some blankets also grabbing your husktop and sitting back down. He open your husktop and logs on, easily knowing your password and opens some of you files.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" That sounded more upset than you meant for it to, he just turns and smiles at you going to poke your nose and giving his annoying at times honk.

"SiNcE  a MoThErFuCkEr Is AlL dOwN aNd ShIt, I'm GoNnA uP aNd FuCkIn' HeLp Ya ChIL'"  Before you can ask another question he has clicked on something to get your attention.

You uncurl from the ball you were in to see one of your favorite romcoms starting up. He gives his lazy smile and lays the husktop down draping a blanket over the desk to hide out the world from you two. Getting a bigger blanket and wrapping it around you both, you sigh and go to watching the screen. He pulls you into some comfortable pale cuddles, thanks Gam.  Soon enough you are leaning against him both of you watching the screen, you, yourself quickly getting into it. Like you always do, you take your romcoms seriously. With your Moirail having his arm lazily wrapped around you, and one of your favorite romcoms on. this is okay, at least it helps, doesn't fix how fucked up things are for you but it helps.

After the movie with Gamzee, you go online which is where you spend most of your time, yeah kind of like Sollux but the guy knows too much about it, he can and has hacked your husktop. But you just sit on things like, Grubtube, human tumblr, etc. Sollux just codes and hack and make shit programs. You were in the middle of a good video about a romcom you haven't seen yet, it looked good too, everyone said it was perfect but most say they cried too. Ha, you can take it, well maybe. It being a book before being a movie, which can be great or horrible if the actors actually read the book. Which they never really do but sometimes it's still good. but before you learn anymore about it, a bitch messages you.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**AG: Ugh, assssssss much assssssss I h8 talking to you,**

**CG: YEAH, LIKE I *WANT* TO TALK TO YOU? JUST TELL WHAT YOU WANT AND LEAVE.**

**AC: Well you rudely interrupted me as I was typing. I started talking to this human online and he wants to talk to a 'real' troll,  and I thought it would 8e 8etter if I sent him your way, seeing as you hate humans and he wants to talk with a real troll, even though no one around here is a 'reeeeeeeeal' troll.**

**CG: VRISKA I SWEAR YOU BETTER NOT, WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER WANT TO TALK TO A HUMAN?!**

**AG: Awwwwwwww come now. Karkat, we all know that you're a lonely, poor troll, who's just looking for a Matesprit,**

**AG: or a Kismesis >;)**

**CG: FUCK OFF! FOR ONE, I AM A REAL TROLL AND YOU CAN DO AS I SAID BEFORE AND FUCK OFF. AND FOR TWO, I TOLD YOU AS WELL AS EVERYONE I HAVE ON BLACK FEELING WHAT-SO-EVER. AND FINALLY, I DO NOT EVER WANT TO SOCIALIZE WITH HUMANS.**

**AG: Too 8ad I ALREADY SENT HIM YOUR HANDLE. >;)**

**AG: Have fun, karkat~**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

You cannot be more pissed then in this second in time, quickly closing the chat and going back to your video. Still being in a pissed state from the spider bitch. learning more about the romcom you haven't seen yet, well one it's a human one, ugh troll ones can be way better, but it revolves around two teenager you think and they both have cancer, ironic, well one had cancer and literally she runs into him at some shit place. Hazel something is the one dying of cancer and they end up falling love and what not, despite the fact that she might die the next minute. You don't know how cancer works, even though it is your sign. Right before the video ends a new chat pops up.

**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**EB: hey! are you a troll named karcat?**

**CG: KARCAT? REALLY THAT'S WHAT VRISKA TOLD YOU?**

**EB: yeah, she did.**

**CG: WELL FOR ONE THE NAME'S KAR*KAT* AND FOR TWO WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**EB: oh right. my friend dared me sent something to a troll.**

****

****

**EB:** [ **not anything bad.** ](http://ihasabucket.com/)

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

You make the bad mistake of clicking that link and now you hate this blue text human, and if you had a black string you'd guess it's lead to him. Why do human do that to trolls?!


	2. WHO GIVES A FUCK ANYMORE?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat more or less gives up and hides in his room doing nothing but watching romcoms. when he does come out for food no one is there, save the one troll he does not want to talk to.

 

          After the other day when it was ruined by some idiot human sending you shit about. Buckets. You just gave up, laying there not doing anything, making Gamzee and Sollux worry about you. They blew up your husktop but you ignored them, doing another thing you do often, watching the romcoms movies you have and over the sweeps or as humans say, 'years', you have a lot. Somewhere around 2,000 last time you counted, of both troll and human movies. It's hard to explain why you like to watch these movies so much maybe it's because you love watching someone find their soulmate, or it just might be the fact that you want to be with someone so bad that you want to be in the romcom. Either way it helps pass the time when all you do is sit there. Alone.

          Yeah the sad useless existence of the mutant troll Karkat Vantas. But in the end who cares? Gamzee? He can't tell the difference between a miracle and a human being. Does Sollux care? Not really you and him are neutral. If something happened to Karkat what would it do to others? Nothing. What would it do to your soulmate? Uh. Not sure, you guess they would just find someone else to be happy with but in the end the red string means it would most defiantly have happiness with it that person they are tied to.

          But for the day you watch at least 5 movies of trolls falling for each other before getting up, being drove out by the need for food. Hopefully no run in with a cat-troll this time and you can just get something to eat before dragging yourself back to your shit excuse of a room. Slowly opening your door to, nothing, no sound, no troll wanting for you, nothing. You get a little bit of a weird feeling before making your way down the hallway with everyone's rooms, one of them being open, the last one, eridan's. You just look in his door, it being mostly he blood color, that makes nothing help; it was actually really neat but that must be how the prince has his room. You are kind of tempted to go in and check out his room but being catch in his room would not be fun and mr. highblood would not let you live that down.

          You slowly head away from his open door and down towards the mealblock, passing the common room to see no one at all. You shrug it off, they all just might be in some fucked up group shit all of them not giving a fuck about what Karkat does or what Karkat wants. But nonetheless you still want some food for your proteinshot, not like you even care anymore, like what is the point of this shit why does everyone only talk to you if they want something from you and at the same time if you ever asked for shit they would not even do anything about it. Oh well. Keep moving Karkat, you do and walk into the Mealblock, rounding the corner to see the owner of the open door standing there.

          "Wwell Kar, I didn't think you'd come out of that room of your's." He smiles and leans against the counter by the food, just as things go for you, you go to try and get things done only to have someone come and break things. Why can't he just be gone like everyone else is at this moment. You roll your eyes and decide to just ignore him and move on. 

          "Whatever, fishdick. Now move so I can eat, I have had nothing in my proteinshot all day and all i care about is that fact that nothing goes right for me and i'm always gonna be alone. Now if you would ever so kindly remove your ass out of my way that would make one thing in my life easier then it would have to be." You try to keep your cool, try. But the fuckass that is Eridan is just that much of an irritable asshole, everybody you know hates him. Well you know Sollux doesn't hate him it's just complicated.

          "Ugh, to think I had to stay here to make sure you don't freak out wwithout anyone here. Last time I let Fef tell me wwhat to do." He said being his-ever-so-high-of-himself-self, as he actually moves out of your way. Okay, Eridan fucking Ampora just moved you of his way for you. You don't really care for his motives and just go along with it, walking past him to the food holders. Opening them and checking for anything you could eat.

          "What do you mean without anyone here? Where is everyone?" You growl out, most everything you say is in a growl but nonetheless you would rather understand why no one is here than stand in complete silence with a troll you hate, not as much hate more along the lines of intimidated.

          "I mean that evveryone wwent out to the human towwn not too far from here. Fef told me to stay here so you wwouldn't be alone, wwhich should be your moirail's job. Wwhat is up wwith you lately, anywways?" He asks making it clear he gave no fucks about you just talking so he can get dirt on you. No way are you wanting to talk to him about anything about yourself. No you'll just do what you always do in these situation.

          "Eridan, whoever fucking said I needed you here for me? Oh yeah, Feferi. And didn't you say you were done with trying to get her and go after sol, but I heard that you and sol are now black what the fuck man. You ask me I tell you exactly who loved you and you go and fuck it up TURNING IT BLACK. WHO THE FUCK MESSES UP AND SOULMATES THAT I TELL YOU AND YOU JUST FUCKED IT UP. ERIDAN FUCKING AMPORA I DOUBT YOU EVEN NEED OR WANT ANY QUADRANTS FULLED. AND KEEP ON BEING YOU AND YOU NEVER WILL HAVE THEM FULLED." You end with a big breath and grab whatever eatable thing you could reach before turning and running to your room, locking the door.

          Not long after you horrible run in more like run away from Eridan you computer was being blown up with everyone trying to get a hold of you. It was annoying, why can't they just give up and fuck off like you want them to. Your plan was to just sit in this room watching romcoms til you rot. Yep that sounds so much better then dealing with these fuckasses. 

**terminallyCapricious [TC:] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG:]**

**TC: HeY kArBrO, aRe YoU aLl Up AnD sTiLl In ThAt RoOm Of YoUr'S.**

**TC: KaRbRo? YoU tHeRe? HeLlO? i JuSt WaNtEd To TaLk AbOuT wHaT wE fOuNd WhEn We WeNt Out.**

**CG: SORRY GAMZ, I BEEN COOPED UP IN MY ROOM I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU GUYS LEFT TIL I WENT OUT OF MY ROOM FOR FOOD.**

**TC: Oh, I gUeSs ThAt's GoOd. HeRe I wAs ThInKiNg YoU wAs uP aNd IgNoRiNg Me.**

**CG: I'D NEVER IGNORE YOU GAMZ, WHY WOULD I IGNORE MY MOIRAIL. NOW WHAT IS IT YOU FOUND WHEN YOU WERE OUT?**

**TC: Oh YeAh ThAt's RiGhT, wE fOuNd SoMe NiCe TrOlLs.**

**CG: OTHER TROLLS? IN THE HUMAN TOWN?**

**TC: YeP aNd SoMe ArE jUsT lIkE uS, I mEeT oNe WiTh PuRpLe bLoOd LiKe Me. He WaS NiCe.**

**CG: GAMZEE, WAS THERE ANY THERE WITH RED MUTANT BLOOD? JUST CURIOUS...**

**TC: I cAn'T rEmEmBeR iF tHeRe WaS oR nOt. We DiDn'T mEeT aLl Of ThEm ThRoUgH, tHeY sAiD wE'd AlL mEeT uP sOoN. :o)**

**CG: YEAH I GUESS KNOWING THAT OTHER TROLLS ARE OUT THERE IS GOOD.**

**TC: YeAh It'S GoOd. OkAy KaRkAt We'Re HeAdInG bAcK nOw I'lL sEe YoU sOon.**

**CG: SEE YOU SOON.**

          You happily sigh at the thought of more trolls sure you hate everyone here except Gamzee, and even he has his moments. But with more trolls here you might be able to find your soulmate, to think the one day they leave and you stay in here and do nothing but watch romcoms. You breath out another sigh, what if Gamzee meet your soulmate before you, you have to meet them all of them, or at least see them to try and fine out if you are tried to them. Before you could fully plan out how exactly you are gonna find out your soulmate is, he get banging at your door. 

          "Kar, open the fuck up noww. Get out here and answer me." You growl towards the door at the fucking idiot asshat behind it. 

          "GO THE FUCK AWAY ASSHOLE! I'M FUCKING BUSY AND I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT ON TOP OF IT ALL. NOW LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY FUCK OFF AMPORA!!" No way in whatever the shit place human call it are you gonna let Eridan get to you, but seeing as you just screamed at him you are letting him get to you.  

          "karkat vvantas shut up and explain to me wwhat you said. Noww" He says back to you, a slight growl in his voice. you turn to glare at the door just in time to see he open it. 

          "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY RESPITEBLOCK! AND I HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU NOW LEAVE!" You again snap at him when you are wanting to get out there and find your soulmate. But this fuckass decides to rush into your respiteblock like he owns the place, he probably thinks he does. That would explain a few things. 

          "Damn it Kar, you had said that you told me who lovved me and that I messed it up. Howw the fuck do you knoww who lovves who? Did Sollux tell you he liked me? If so then wwhy did he decide to be black wwith me the other day?" He said, sounding a little bit like you, as he walked in, standing right in front of you. You lightly blink you don't remember saying that. Wait... Growl, when you snapped at him in the Mealblock and run off that's when it happened. Shit. 

          "I JUST FUCKING KNOW OKAY?! LEAVE IT TO THAT, AND KINDLY FUCK OFF!! IF I SAY ANYTHING REGRADING ROMANCE, TRUST ME AND FOLLOW MY ADVICE." You freakout and try to sound like you know what you'r talking about but you are just lying through your teeth. You want to tell other about you seeing the strings but they'd either think your crazy or they never leave you alone about it. You need to find someone else who can see them. 

          "Kar all I'm sayin is to tell me howw the fuck you think you knoww shit about evveryone's livves. Then wwho is red for you? hm? Or wwho is red for your moirail?" You are unsure of what to do or what to say. 

          "My moirail is with tavors." You say in an honest answer, gamzee is fine without you he can get tav if he tried. And his black string wouldn't be too hard, she's pretty easy to get to. You don't really want to help any of them but sometimes love needs a little push. And you know that but some people don't even listen when you tell them. 

          "And you knoww that howw? Kar you can't just say you knoww wwho lovves wwho." He said with a jerk of his head like he was getting even higher then you. He thought he knew what you did not. whatever.

          You were going to open your mouth to tell him what you know but before you could you hear the door to the hive open and everyone come back in.

          "-Eridan! we're back!" You heard feferi calling as she walked in.

          "I'm not done here kar, i'll talk to you later." He said before turning and leaving. His cape flipping as he turned to hit you with a small breeze. You half growl half sigh to yourself. The stupid eridan left your door so you could hear everyone in the common room.

          "Hey fef, have fun?" "of course I did." "It WaS nIcE, hUmAnS aRe FuNny." "And we meet some othfur trolls they were really nice:3" You heard them all and it only reminded you that you are like an outcast to them. You stay in your room alone away from everyone. 

          You sigh and close your door, you have a plan but you'll have to wait til later. Til they all to their respitblock, and you can leave without being noticed by anyone. You go back to your computer in time to see a message pop up.

**Kurloz [kurloz] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**Kurloz: Hello? Is this Gamzee's moirail?**

**CG: YEAH, WHO IS THIS?**

**Kurloz: This is a friend Gamzee meet at town. Me and him have the same blood color.**

**CG: THAT'S GOOD, GLAD GAMZEE FOUND A FRIEND.**

**Kurloz: Yes it is great, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?**

**CG: OH UM, HIS LUSUS DIED WHEN HE WAS REALLY YOUNG AND ON ONE COULD CARE FOR HIM, HE RAN OUT OF FOOD AND WENT TO SLIME FOR FOOD.**

**Kurloz: That must of been hard on him.**

**CG: IT WAS. BUT GAMZEE ONE OF THE FEW TROLLS I CAN PUT UP WITH.**

**Kurloz: Well I'm very glad gamzee has you as a moirail.**

**CG: YEAH SO AM I.**

**Kurloz: Sorry but I must take my leave, it was nice talking to you.**

**Kurloz [Kurloz] ceased trolling carcinoGenesis [CG]**

You think what if kurloz could possibility be your red string? He seemed nice, you wonder if he cares about your blood at all. You keep thinking about said purple blooded troll til around the time when you know everyone heads to bed. You count out the number of that close as they head to bed. Waiting til you heard the last one, before peeking out and opening your door and slipping out. It was eerily quite as you pass the hallway of everyone's respitblock door, being extra careful of the cracking floor broads. You pass though the common room and out the door to the hive. 

          You sigh and look around it's been awhile sense you were outside, it was nice. The half moon shinning just enough to light the path, the air cool and clean. It was calming. You take in everything quickly before heading to where you know is the human town. It took about a good two hour or two to get there.

          The few humans that you could see out, just stared at you, like they never saw a troll before. You stare right back at them the same way as you move by them. The humans are not what you want to deal with, but you knew you would have to put up them here. It's worth it for your soulmate.

          You walk through the street, unsure of where to go. You probably thought this through more cause services you are lost in a human town not knowing where to go or what to do. You have managed to get your lost nice job karkat. Who knows what happens next you are gonna be stuck on the streets and no one will care what ever happened to you.

          After, you have no ideas of time, you have to sit on a bench, you have gotten tried of walking long ago. You sigh and lay on the bench getting annoyed by all of it.        

          "You sleeping on bench tonight?" You hear someone say from close by, you jump up and look back to see a human with white hair, sunglasses and a dark red jacket.

           "What's it to you human. Get lost." You snap trying to make him leave, you don't want any help from anyone.

           "I would get lost but it looks like you already did that for me." He moves your feet off the bench so he could sit there, you lightly hiss at him. "Now come on you can rest at my place til morning." He held out his hand offering help.

           "Why the fuck would I want any help, let alone help from a human? I am fine did I ask for pity from a human? Just keep walking and forget about me, do what everyone else does, and leave me alone, now." He just lightly chuckles and stands, still holding out his hand for you.

           "one I cant forget about someone like you. two I dont pity you I just dont want you or anyone for that matter to be alone out here, cold and alone. Now Im not asking, lets go." Next thing you know is that you were being being pulled by your sleeve, you lightly growl whenever his hand got closer to your string. Your gaze shifted to his string, it looked like your's but was a human one, from what you could see is that his string went through a lot. String can never break or be cut but it can be damaged his has been beat up. Oh well what the worst that this human could do? You sigh and let him lead you off. He lead you down a few streets before he come to a stop and lead you into an apartment building you saw before you. 

           He took you inside and over to an elevator, which you have never been in before. Good thing most trolls aren't claustrophobic but you still don't like the door sliding shut and the feeling of being moved up the floors. Moving straight up three floors later he leads you down more hallways and turns. Finally you and him head into his place, that's when he finally let's you go. You look around the place it being small but cozy and nice.

           "You hungry? I don't know what trolls eat but you can have anything I have." He says as he heads to his mealblock. You were gonna say no before your stomach interrupted you with a loud growl. You sigh and follow him to see what has.

           "Humans are weird." You murmur as you look at the food he has.

           "Well trolls are weird too. From the blood color shit to the bucket stuff." He said as he pulled out a box from his hunger trunk and opened it. "Im sure youre gonna love this."

           "Whatever, and how do you know so much about trolls?" You cross your arms and watch him pull out what looks like a big circle of white and red, put it onto some box with heat.

           "Alright now we wait for food. And school made us learn about trolls." He said as he leaned against the counter.       

           "School? School making humans learn about trolls?" You roll your eyes and look around. 

           "Yeah didn't school make troll learn about humans?" You shrug no troll you ever meet went to school. "Oh well the important thing is why were you alone at this hour?" He said as he opened his hunger trunk again pulling out a bottle of some liquid, and pouring two cups for you and him. He hands it to you and you take a drink, it being bubbly as fuck and making you burp. 

           "I was um, looking for someone.." You say unsure how to explain why you were out there.

           "Do you know where they are? What do they look like?" He asks and you just shake your head knowing it's stupid unless he knew all of it but he would think your crazy like everyone else would.

           "I just left when everyone in my hive went to their respitblocks and came here thinking they might be here somewhere." You tried to explain, just hoping you'd talk too much for him to care about your problems.

           "What are their names? Are they human or troll? You know where they live?" He again asked and you said no to all the questions. "Okay they why come all the way out here if you know nothing? Is it that important?"

           "It's the only thing I truly care about." You said dead serious.

           "Alright then, Ill help you find them." He shrugged and you jumped slightly when a timer went off. "Foods done." He said as he pulled out what he put in, it smelt great.

          He cut it into smaller pieces and out them onto plates. You weren't too sure about eating human food but your hungry and it smells good. You stare down at the triangle of colors.

           "Come on eat it, it's not gonna eat you." He states with half a mouthful of whatever humans call this shit. You sigh and take a bite of it, ready to choke or spit it out but it was amazing and quickly go for another.

           "Good, huh?" You nod and look at it questioningly. "Oh, it's called pizza."

           After you and him eat the rest of the pizza, he fixes you up a spot to sleep. You learned that his name is Dave and he has friends that he hangs out with, none are trolls though. You sigh and lay down on the spot he fixed for you.

           "Sorry I aight got a coon for you. Never thought Id need to help a troll." You gesture to him, saying it's fine he nodded and left you to sleep. But you lay awake for who knows how long it's even hard for you to sleep in your coon sometimes, and your mind is running wild on why your out here with nothing, no one. Laying on the floor with a shit load of blankets and pillows looking up at the ceiling. You curl up, holding part of your string close to you.

           You didn't wake to nothing though, you woke up to a wonderful smell, music playing and a dim light in the place. You crawl out of the blankets, taking one with you cause it's was really cold in the mornings. You hear movement in the mealblock and turn the corner to see Dave standing over the heat box that made the pizza last night.

           "Oh hey I didnt mean to wake you. Howd you sleep?" He said as he poured something onto a surface over a black circle. "You ever had pancakes? It's good I even put chocolate chips in it." He said as he continued you just watched. It didn't take as long as the pizza did last night, and you are staring down golden circles with dark spots again you are unsure of human food. 

           "Try it." He said like he did last night.   

           You sigh cutting a piece off and eating it. It was even better then pizza no pizza better pancakes? You aren't sure but you start digging into the food. You finish and Dave put the dishes in some kind of plate holder. 

           "Well alright lets get ready." He said as he turns and walks out of the mealblock.

           "Ready? for what?" You ask as you slowly follow him. 

           "To go find who you were looking for last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to sound demanding or bitchy but i've tried to change the colors and i CAN'T i've tried CSS and HTML but nothing works i have the homestuck skin and have looked it up but none of it makes sense. i just want my works to be good and if i can't get the color for the characters it would make it like more professional. just a on one trying to be good at writing.


	3. WHY DO THEY CARE SO MUCH????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit shorter then the others i just wanted to get it up for everyone. now i'm gonna try to do something new, another writer gave my ideas. now i'm gonna jump around to other characters to farther the plot i have planed. let's do this.

       If you didn't not make it clear trolls are meant to be nocturnal and the sun, from where trolls are originally from could kill them. So you don't like any sunlight whatsoever but the human Dave dragged you out of the place and in the light. 

       "Fuck, why does it have to be so bad." You growl and hiss at the light. 

       "Oh right I forgot trolls hate the sun. One sec." He said before dashing back inside and leaving you alone, you hide in the shadows of the building.

       In a few minutes he rushed back out and handed you a pair of sunglasses just like his, you put them on, it wasn't as dark as you thought but you have seen Dave with his sunglasses on so you guess he doesn't like the light either. You'd ask but you are not sure any of this still, why this human have to come and help you and shit, you don't need help from anyone. 

       Whatever he is not gonna leave you alone now. he starts leading you through the streets, the same ones as last night, you know nothing about who you are looking for except that they are tied to you and here in a human town their is way too many strings to try and follow it, it's be like some line maze on some drink container. Some strings do stand out like Dave's, his is beat up and barely holding on.

       "Okay so you don't know where we're going or who we are looking for but it's really important to you, right?" He says over his shoulder as you both walk down the small walkway next to the black and yellow path with transporter racing down it.

       "yeah i know that sounds stupid but it's basically all i care about, i guess you could say i'm looking for my soulmate." you almost tripped when a strong tug on your string pulls you forward. You end up falling onto your hands and knees watching as your string moved and shifted around. You knew for once you're  close to them. 

       "I think I know where to go, though." He say looking up at Dave, who nodded and you took off toward the tug of your string. You hear Dave trying to keep up with you. But before you could close to were you thought the tug was at you hear your name being called out. You round the corner to see everyone. 

       "KaRkAt!!" Gamzee run to you and hugged you tightly. But why are they here.

       "Thiigh, we fiinally found you. KK where the fuck diid you go?" Sollux says slightly annoyed but you could tell he was at least a little worried about you. Everyone was.

       "Kar, you had better havve a good reason to be out here." Eridan said looking you over. About now Dave round the corner to see everyone. Some of trolls you don't even know you guess that the friend they made the other day. You quickly look over them and watch their strings.

       Nothing..

       You have got to be kidding you. You are so lost and everyone says they were worried about you. You start freaking out why where is your string going to. You quickly count the amount of troll, 24 but you string turns and goes into a building close by. You think about running off into there and trying to find him.  Your mind is set on t and you barely realize that your moirail hugging you and crying into your shoulder. He manages to pull you thoughts back to now. You do and hug him back softly shooshing him and calming him down.

       "Shhh, Gamz it's okay I'm right here." You whispered to him, making him calm down some. 

       "And just wwho is this?" You look back to see Dave and Eridan in a stare down, Dave crossed his arms and looked up at him. 

       "I'm the guy who helped Karkat last night when he was lost and was going to sleep on a bench.  Wwho are you?"  Dave says mimicking Eridan's voice. 

       "KaRkAt, WhY'd YoU rUn OfF?" He shocked out in a pitiful tone, which got to you.

       "I'm sorry Gamz, I'm right here now." You wish you could explain why you dashed off but they wouldn't understand. You sigh and try to calm Gamzee down.

       "kar, I thought you hated humans. wwhy wwere you wwith him?" Eridan turned to you, completely ignoring the fact that you are busy with moirail shit guess he will never be good with quadrants.

       "I already told you he was lost and alone last night I found him on a bench and I don't want anyone to feel like that ever. just fuck off and get off your high skyhorse. " Dave said noticing that you were busy and couldn't  take too much at once. you guess this human at least isn't bad. 

       "BuT kArBoR i WaS wOrRiEd AnD i WeNt To TrY aNd ChEeR yOu Up B-bUt YoU wErEn'T tHeRe." He tried to explain what had happened you could just think about him crying alone until someone finds him. 

       Meanwhile everyone else wither watched or talked with each other. Sollux had his a small handheld game that he was playing. Nepeta was trying to talk to some girl wild long hair bright olive eyes that matched the T-shirt, with a cat claw design on it and a olive ruffle skirt. Terezi was sitting off to the side with some chalk drawing nothing but scribbles. Some girl in the back, in a shade of teal and red stood with some guy in yellow with a helmet, they were talking and it looked like she was trying to explain something to him.

       You look over everybody. Your eyes landing on someone with messy hair, white and grey face paint with purple and black striped shirt and black skinnys, he only looked at you and Gamzee slightly sadly. Everyone else you saw just kind of did their own thing. 

       From everything he felt himself losing it, like you were being blown away by the wind of others, the wind that shouldn't get to you. With Gamzee around you and e\Eridan trying to start shit with Dave and everyone being here. 

       "OKAY, THATS IT. GAMZEE COME HERE EVERYTHING IS OKAY YOU'RE OKAY I'M OKAY, AND I'M. NOT GOING ANYWHERE. OKAY? JUST SHOOSH AND CALM DOWN.  NOW ERIDAN YOU ARE VERY FUCKING LUCKY I GOT MY MOIRAIL HERE HE MEANS MORE THEN YOU BUT SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GODDAMN ASSHAT. LEAVE DAVE ALONE HE HELPED ME OUT LAST NIGHT SO FUCK OFF." You go off making sure everyone in the area could hear you. Also making sure you address the problems here.  

       Gamzee nods and looks up at you, you make sure he is alright on his own before letting him go and turning to Eridan and Dave. 

       "Karkat, sorry this asshole thinks he is entitled to push humans around as well as any troll he sees. " Dave says not looking away from Eridan.  

       "Kar, you are the one sayin that you hate humans only to let one help you. Somethin about this doesn't seem right, evveryone just shut up and let's go back." He tries to get you on his side which would be a miracle seeing you and him never agree. 

       "ERIDAN FUCK OFF, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING EVERYONE HERE KNOWS, YOU DON'T CARE. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND WHO YOU CAN GET PITY FROM, BUT ASK ME I'D SAY FOR YOU TO GO AND LEAVE NO ONE NEEDS YOU HERE!" About now everyone was looking at you most of them looked shocked that you would say something like that. A few of them looked happy for Eridan getting shit. You look at every pair of eyes that were looking at you, looking back up at Eridan to be surprised, he looked very hurt and blinked, holy shit Eridan fucking Ampora holding back tears cause of you..

       "Fine, kar if that's wwhat you wwant, then I'll leavve." He looked at you before turning and walking off. You weren't too surprised to see no one trying to stop him. 

       "Wwoww, drama queen." Dave said pulling you back into focus.

       "Yeah he's acts like everyone owes him just cause he is a voiletblood." You sigh and try to forget about him for the time being.  

       "KaRbRo CaN wE gO bAcK nOw?" Gamzee said just right behind you, making you move so you can see both Dave and gamzee at the same time. 

       "Karkles, said he was looking for someone and it was very important to him, that why I'm out with him to help him look." Dave said as he looked over the other trolls. 

       "What who are you lookiing for KK?" Sollux said as he closed his handheld game, it probably died on him or something, and walked over to you. 

       "No one.." You try to make them forget about it but nope.

      "He said that's why he came here last night, but he knows nothing about them and he got lost. I agreed to help him look." Dave please dear gog shut up no one knows and no one needs to know. "He said they were his soulmate."

       GODAMMIT. 

       "WhAt? SoUlMaTe, WhY yOu NeEd OnE oF tHeM?" Gamzee said making you want to tell him, about the string, and him with Tavros, but you can't. 

       "It's nothing Gam, let's head back okay?" You turn back to look at Dave. "And. Thanks for helping out. You can help me look another time or just make sure I don't get lost. Oh um you want your sunglasses back?" You go to take them off your face. 

       "Nah, I got like ten backup pairs at home it's good, plus it's to help block the sunlight." He waved it off. "But you should text me my handle is turntechGodhead." You nodded and are interrupted by Gamzee pulling you to leaves. 

       You sigh and let him going with him to the large group of trolls, you see the red of Dave's jacket walk off.

      "We can go now guyth, we found KK." Sollux said to the whole group of trolls. They stopped and looked at you and smiled in greeting, everyone stood up and got ready to go. 

      "Sorry about eridan he's just on edge." Feferi said.

      "Who careth Ii can go the retht of my liife wiithout seeiing hiith fithy face." sollux said, which you aren't quite sure why but strings don't lie. You look back at the spot where your string disappears, at least you know where to look for your soulmate you'll be back and you'll find who it is.

      With Gamzee right by your side and everyone else you all head back to the hive, someone here needs to get a car thing Dave told you about cause walking all the way back is not fun. On the way they kept asking questions that you never answered but just walked around til they gave up. 

Be the troll that walked off. 

       You keep walking more or less dead set on leaving everyone. You don't care? He is in no place of saying if you care or not. But do any of them care? Hell no you know this for a fact, Fef; she must be with buckets in Sollux's respitblock by now, Karkat; hell, he was the one who screamed at you to leave, Sollux; don't even go there. No one cares about the troll that has onthin, who tried to be there for someone you could get. It's not like you loved her, she was the worst you just got it stuck in your thinkpan that trolls needs more Highbloods to lead the Lowbloods you and Feferi have the high blood and if you and her had grubs they would be the highest and problems would get fixed.

       But you started thinking about shit and just stopped caring about it, you're on earth, with humans. highbloods can't solve any problems here. but you spent your while life going after feferi, you were lost. you did something you never thought you'd do, went to a low blood for help, not like you hate lowblood but you are supposed to be above them, supposed to lead them in a way. even though you are again on planet earth.

       When Karkat suggested Sollux you were completely cool with him until he told you off and talking about how Feferi loved him. You panicked and lost at on him, turning it black and fucking up the one thing you tried to change. That's what you get for trying to help everyone. 

       The day didn't not last as long as you thought and soon you are left in the night to be all alone. But hey you're used to being alone this is just an alone where you don't know what to do or where to go. You start walking you were staying to main roads but you saw shit up ahead and went down an alley way to hide. What a great day, rush out to find Karkat, get screamed at, and you're more alone then you have ever been. Curled up in a ball hiding not knowing what to do or where to go.

      Be the troll that no one wants.  

       You soon get back to the hive everyone else, you decide to just go to your respiteblock. You are kind of tired from going and finding Karkat. after everything you just go and flop on your human bed, doing what you always do, getting on some device, your husktop and what you had earlier, your handheld game. 

      But you just laid there unsure of what you want to do. You look over everyone online, only a few of them on to talk. Aradia; no never again, Karkat; nah you'll send him a little virus later, Feferi; you don't feel like being made a fool. Out of habit you click on Eridan;s profile and start typing, you stop mid text when you remember that he left. You shut your husktop and move to look at the ceiling, laying on your back and turn off the lights. The dim light of your blue and red eyes shine on the ceiling, you move the light to create pictures, you and Aradia, together, you hurting her, Feferi coming along and fooling you into shit. Then you showed Eridan and replayed the way things happened and end up with a big question mark. Unsure of how it is. 

      You suddenly get mad and make your lights explode, laying in the dark of your respiteblock. You never did get any sleep but just laid there and stay like that even after you heard everyone outside your block. Then was before you heard a knock at your door. 

      "... Sollux? it's Aradia, can I come in?" you tense up slightly and listen just hopping she'll leave the door. "Come on sol, i just wait to see you, we never talk anymore." 

      You get mad at yourself and send your powers at the door making a loud thud and just hear her walk away. you move to the edge of the bed with your knee to your chest and your head in you hands. Why can't someone want you, why are you here, does anyone even care? you sigh and try to forget about everything on your thinkpan and go to get on your husktop to see your messages pile up.

  **apocalypseArisen [AA] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
**

**AA: s0llux can we talk?**

**AA: are y0u there? hell0?**

**AA: i'll just c0me t0 see y0u.**

**apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

**CG: HEY SOL, HOW YOU DOING?**

**TA: good, why?**

**CG: I JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NOT FEEL GOOD TODAY.**

**TA: and what make2 you thiink that?**

**CG: I DON'T KNOW.**

**CG: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ERIDAN LEFT LIKE THAT, CAN YOU?**

**TA: well yeah you 2creamed at hiim and 2hiit who wouldn't leave like that.**

**CG: I MEAN I NEVER THOUGHT HE'D LEAVE EVERYONE.**

**TA: look KK ii gotta go 2ee ya later.**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

    What the fuck was that shit, it was like he read your mind or something. How did he know you felt bad, how did he know you were thinking about eErdan. You're so confused about everything, you would go and leave your block but you know Aradia and if she wants to talk to you she'll wait for the right moment.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like reading it, i'm working hard on making this good so i'll like it and if anyone else likes it that's a bonus. thanks:) 
> 
> ~<3~


	4. CAN YOU FIX THINGS...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tend to change povs a lot but i think it's a cool way to keep the story going, telling it from different characters.

       You move under the blankets of your human bed, you really don't know why everyone has one and no gets rid of it, you guess it's just comfy place to relax? Either way it's where you stay for the day. That was your plan until you heard a knock on your door.

       "Karkitty open up!" You heard along with a playful claw at your door. You sigh and open the door just enough to look out, it was Nepeta, Kanaya, and Gamzee.

       "What do you guys want?" You asked seeing as they never really came to talk to you, except Gamzee.

       "Karkat We Just Want To Talk To You. Will You Let Us In?" You looked between the three before stepping back and letting them in.

       "Sure but the place is a mess like always." You went back and sat on the human bed and they followed, Kanaya sitting next to you, Nepeta sitting in your wheeled chair, making it spin around. And Gamzee sat on the floor in front of you.

       "So what's this all about, Kanaya?" You ask as you start petting Gamzee's hair.

       "Karkat We Care About You And The Other Day You Had Said That You Left To Find Someone, I Believe You Used The Word, Soulmate." She looked dead serious, you just lock down at your moirail.

       "And what does that have to do with you guys being here. Nepeta be careful you could break something or get hurt." You look over to her spinning in your chair.

       "Sorry Karkitty.." she said and stopped.

       "Well Karkat We Don't Want You To Feel Like You Have To Go Searching For Someone Who Cares." You mentally laugh knowing what she clearly doesn't.

       "Kanaya trust me I know that, but I also know no one in this hive would be my matesprite or soulmate." Why does this keep causing trouble for you?

       "And How Do You Know This, Karkat. You Have Never Given Anyone A Change With You. Cause I Know For A Fact That Plenty Of Trolls Here Have Some Red Feeling For You." Yeah that doesn't mean they'll be happy with you. But you know who everyone goes with. Maybe you could do something to make others happy..

       "Yeah I guess you're right Kanaya, I'll give them a change with me." You said and Nepeta perked up some.

       "Thank You Karkat, I'm Glad That You Are Willing To Try." She smiled, showing her fang like teeth, before getting up and leaving Nepeta and Gamzee made no move to leave.

       "So WhAt WaS KaNsIs SaYiN' aBoUt?" Gamzee looked up at you with his wide goofy smile.

       "Nothing much just how I should give everyone a change with me." You said as you ruffled a little bit of hair between his horns, making him lightly purr.

       "Umm.. Karkitty..?" You saw Nepeta looking at the floor lightly blushing.

       "What is it Nepeta?" You continue playing with Gamzee's hair.

       "Do meow know who all has red feels fur meow?"

       "I know a few, yes and would one of these trolls be you?" She ever so slightly nodded.

       "Then I guess I should give it a change.." Nepeta looked up and squealed before leaping over at you.

       You know who she is meant to be with you just hope you can make them work unlike Sollux and Eridan, you wonder what Eridans doing.

**Be the troll that slept in an alley.**

     You wake up but don't move from the spot you just think realizing you miss everyone a lot but you can't just go crawling back. Sigh. You hate being a highblood it makes everything rides on your shoulders. So you finally get up and go to walking to only get some glares from all the humans, before you saw a very fermiler red jacket with a group of other humans. You slowly make your way to them.

       "Dave, look some troll is behind you." Some kid says with black hair and blue eyes as Dave turns to look at you.

       "It's a friend I meet the other day nothing much. What's up eridan?" Friend? You and almost fought and now he calls you a friend??

       "Um I, a, had to sleep in an alley last night." You say and look to the side not meeting the blackness of his shades.

       "You should've came to me you know I would've let you stay the night with me."

       "Dave, you would really let someone you barely know stay the night with you? If you ask me that sounds slightly desperate." Some girl says with white hair and oddly purple eyes.

       "Oh shoosh rose do you do that with everything I say? I just don't anyone to be stuck with on one, is that so bad?" You aren't sure what's going on or who everyone is so you just stand behind Dave and listen.

       "When you can barely afford to keep your place, yes."

       "Whatever rose, it was nice seeing you guys again but me and eridan gotta go." He started walking off and you decided to follow him. "So what happened to you? I thought you would of went back with everyone else, why didn't you?"

       "I don't fully knoww. Just that I'm a highblood and I'm supposed to take care of evveryone." You say not knowing why you are talking with this human.

       "i guess i kind of understand. but no reason to run off and sleep in an alley. you canrash at my place til you wanna head back." you say nothing on his offer and just follow him. 

**be the human.**

       You lead the highblooded troll back to your place, you don't mind in fact you offer someone to stay the night with you almost every night. None of them stay longer then a night but you would let them, sure you've been stole from, beat, and lied to but you always let other share what you have. Soon you and the new troll are in your shitty apartment.

       You open the door and let Eridan in, stepping other another letter and putting it with the others. Stupid things, telling you when you need to pay. You lead him farther into your place, waving over to a mess of blankets.

       "That's where Karkles slept the other night you can rest there if you want I'm probably gonna make some food, you hungry?" He just sat down on the floor with the blanket. 

       "I guess I should apologize for yesterday, I wwas only trying to help Kar." You lightly sigh and sit next to him. 

       "I know and no need to apologize at least not to me, Karkles seems to think you don't care, about everyone but it seem you care about everyone too much. From what Karkat told me that hive of your's isn't the best on the inside make everyone feel better." You said hopping to help and get up, making you both some lunch. 

       "You think kar hates me...?" You chuckle and look back at him with a small shake of head. 

       "I don't think that guy could hate anyone, he also cares too much. Now let just hope you aren't scared of human food like he is." You move to the kitchen starting to fix lunch and pull out your phone sending Karkat a text.   

**turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TG: just so you know that friend of your is at my place, eirdan i think it is.**

**CG: WHY THE HELL DID HE STAY WITH YOU?**

**TG: he didn't really i found him or more like he found me and i took him to my place.**

**CG: THEN WHERE DID HE STAY LAST NIGHT?**

**TG: he said an alley.**

**CG: GREAT TELL HIM HE CAN COME BACK.**

**TG: i don't think he will.**

**CG: OH WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT WELL AT LEAST TELL HIM TO TALK TO ME, OKAY?**

**TG: yeah i got it. don't worry karks i'll take care of him.**

**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**Be the troll who's ship became cannon.**

       You smile and curl up next to your Karkitty oh you are so very happy what could go wrong now that you got him. well. you just gotta make sure you don't lose him 

       "Karkitty I'm oh so very glad to be with meow." You smile and nuzzle against him he sighs but stays as he is. You have to remember to thank Kanaya for talking to him. You honestly couldn't be happier right now.

       "Im A gOnNa LeT yOu TwO hAvE sOmE tImE sEe Ya." Gamzee said and got up struggling Karkitty hair a little before leaving the room.

       You and him sit there for most of the day you try to cuddle up to him but he just sat there like you had no effect on him. You huff and sit up pretending to yawn. 

       "I'm tried, I'm gonna go take a cat nap." He blinked like he just woke up and lightly nodded.

       "You could just sleep here." He says as you get up to go to the door.

       "Oh no Equius would nefur let me stay the night with meow." You couldn't help but find a way out it felt so awkward.

       Karkitty nods as you leave the room and run to your's, it was a little messy with pictures on the walls of you and your friends there's a big one on the main wall with everyone usually it would make you smile seeing everyone together like that but right you crawl under your olive covers hiding from the world. For most of your life you have liked Karkitty but for the first time ever you thought why do you like him? And you have no idea what has he done to make you like him? Nothing you are so lost right now.

       "Nepeta. Would you open the door." You hear your moirail at the door, you slowly get up and open the door for him.

       "I'm purtty tired and gonna fell asleep." You say rubbing your eyes and looking up at him.

       "Oh okay you rest well and see you later." He says and ever so lightly pats your head.

       After he leaves You just go back to the covers for the rest of the night.

**Be the troll who tries to make everyone happy.**

      You sigh as you watch Nepeta leave your block, you feel like shit for doing this but you know she is meant to be with Terezi and if you can't get to your Matesprite you might as well help everyone else get their's. After Nepeta left you sigh and  grab your husktop sending a text to Terezi. 

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]  
**

**CG: HEY SNIFF YOUR SCREEN OR SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.**

**GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT?**

**CG: ME AND NEPETA FINALLY GOT TOGETHER.**

**GC: 4ND WHY TH3 FUCK 4R3 YOU T3LL1NG M3 TH1S? DO3S 1T LOOK L1K3 1 C4R3?**

**CG: I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT QUADRANTS AND WHO'S TAKEN.**

**GC: WH4T3V3R 1 HOP3 YOU H4V3 FUN W1TH H3R.**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

      Well that was just went great if they act the way the think they'll act, Terezi will go bitch at Nepeta and Nepeta will talk to her and things should work out. You hope. Gog you don't want to ruin everyone's strings. You lay back on the human bed for awhile thinking it through hoping you make it work right, before slowly getting into your coon you feel drained  and need some sleep, hopefully you can stay asleep through the night. 

**be the troll stay in his block all day.**

       You had not really moved during the whole day, you'd do that most of the time too but you were always online or playing something but this time you are stuck thinking about shit and, what could be? And what if? You really should text him but he walked off noway he can get online to text you so why even try. You feel like you fuck something up, like you will never be able to find out the 'what if' Eirdan run off and you most likely won't see him again. You mean you could go out and find him but right now you don't want him to be black with you. 

       Your train of thought was broken by your phone going off, you almost throw it against the wall but pick it up with your red and blue lights to see what it was. 

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
**

**CG: ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE CAPTOR. I GOT A TEXT FROM THAT HUMAN THAT HELPED ME OUT THE OTHER DAY HE SAID EIRDAN WAS STAYING WITH HIM, I TOLD HIM TO TEXT ME BUT HE NEVER DID YOU SHOULD SEE IF HE'LL ANSWER TO YOU.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

      That was weirder then the last time you and him talked, what with him?? But at least you now know that he can get your text. You jump up and log onto your husktop clicking on his name and starting to type out a message for him but when your dine you have no idea if you want to send it. 

       Oh fucking well you slam down on the send button and close your husktop going back to lay in your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave it on a small cliff hanger but do not fear i should have the next chapter up soon within a week probably. thanks all the hits so far. :)
> 
> ~<3~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for taking a long time to update but A LOT of things happened in my life. (let's just say that depression suck and it hard to do things.) ontop of a writer block but here you go.

**twinArmageddons [TA] start** **ed trolling** **caligulasAquarium [CA]**

**TA: you know how biig of an iidiiot you are? Ju2t walking off liike that, do you ever thiink about other troll2 and how iit would effect them?? you know what thi2 place i2 wiithout you riight now? horriible.  Iit'2 the wor2t thiing riight now, Ii 2at iin my block the whole tiime layiing there and piityiing myself. Plea2e text me back Ii need 2omething.**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
**

       You blink after reading the message sollux sent you, he never talked like that to you. You're more or less at a lose for words so you don't reply, completely unsure of it. 

       You get up and call to Dave, you and him have been talking a lot he's okay for a human. 

       "What is it? I'm was making lunch." He says as you show him the message. "Well looks like he wants you back. You gonna go back? If not that's fine." 

       "I don't knoww, sol nevver said anythin like that to me. It givves me a wweirded feelin." You look at the message scared of what it would mean. Again you have nothing against it just you thought he hated you so he must be trying to fool you. 

       After you stress about sollux and eat lunch you go back to the computer to see another message this time from Kar. 

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling**   **caligulasAquarium [CA]**

**CG: HEY ANSWER YOU FUCKASS, IM WORRIED ABOUT SOLLUX I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM OUT OF HIS ROOM SINCE WE CAME BACK, HE DOESNT EVEN COME OUT FOR FOOD. ARADIA TRIED TALKING TO HIM AND HE JUST LOST IT. ARENT YOU AND HIM TOGETHER SOME HOW? EVEN IF IT'S BLACK, YOU COULD HELP.**

**CA: kar wwhat are you sayin? That I go back just for sol? That I only care about sol? No cause I actually do care about evveryone. And I can't go back.**

**CG: I'M NOT SAYING YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HIM, I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU SHOULD NOT RUN FROM PROBLEMS OR SAY YOU CANT COME BACK, BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE WILL LET BACK.**

**CA: no it's me, don't think I should go back until I knoww howw to showw I care cause I don't wwant anyone to think I don't care about them.**

**CG: IF YOU CARE YOU CARE, YOU DON'T NEED TO PROVE ANYTHING TO ANYONE.**

**CA: but you wwere the one who told me I don't care about anything and told me to leave..**

**CG: I KNOW AND THAT WAS NOT COOL BUT I KNOW EVERYONE HERE NEEDS YOU.**

**CA: I'm already set on not going back.**

**CA: sorry but that's that, and me tell sol he can have Feferi.**

**caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling**   **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**be the troll who stayed up all night.**

      You had stayed under your cover for most of the night, getting out just turn your husktop off. you had told them that you were tried but you never were you couldn't even think about sleeping the way you felt. You felt like crying but you never got that far just feeling bad about stuff all night. And you were planing on stay like that for the whole day too but you hear a knock at the door and went to see who it was.

       "Open up we need to talk." You slightly raise your eyebrow at hearing her why does she need to talk to you?? You open the door and she almost trips but you help her in your room and sit her down. 

       "And what do we need to talk about?" You sat next to her hopping your voice would fool her into think you are fine.

       "You being with karkles, what else would I want to talk about with you??" She moved her head around looking at the room, more like sniffing but at least she could see things. Kind of? You never understood how she can see.

       "Yeah Kanaya talked to him and told him to give some trolls a try and then we just sort of ended up together?? But I don't know anymore?" You hold in a sigh and look at the floor. 

       "Yeah well whatever I don't think you and him would workout you should leav-" 

       "Yeah I think that too." You said not knowing why you thought about it but you have yet to accept it. You feel terezi turn to look over at you. 

       "You think that? I thought you liked him I mean just look at your wall there's you and him there." She points randomly but you both know there is at least one picture of you and him there.

       "Yeah, it was nothing that it thought it would be. I don't even know why I liked him in the first place. So at least I know nothing will ever happen with me and him.." You hear her sigh before talking again. 

       "Don't worry me and you are gonna go over there right now and make sure you don't have to worry, how's that sound?" She smiles and stands, trying to walk out of your block you nod and follow her, feeling a bit better already.  

       She ends up leading you down the hall to Karkat's block, she didn't even knock she just opened the door. and there was karkat as if he knew you were coming, he was sitting on his human bed his husktop aside, it looked like he was talking to someone. 

       "Okay Karkles, time for a little justice here. You got with Nepeta only to fool her and make her feel bad." Terezi said as she closed the door behind you and looked to karkat. 

       "But you got to be with me isn't that what you want?" He asks making you unsure some more, you shrug you shoulders and watch Terezi.

       "i'll ask the questions here, why did you let Nepeta be with you?" she asks standing right in front of him and you watched and let her do what she wants.

       "I got with her cause kanaya said I should be with someone and she was the only other one in the room at the time." you lightly sigh, he doesn't like you, do you even like him?

       "Now that just might be the best way to break someone's heart." 

**Be the alone troll.**

       You laid there watching your screen waiting for him to replay, but after a couple hours you kind of just knew he wouldn't text back. but you need to know what you and him are, you can't wait much longer. so you are gonna go find him, but how karkat said he's staying at the human's place but you have no idea where that is.

**twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****

**TA: hey KK you um thiink you know how to get to the human2 place?**

**CG: YEAH, WHY. DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ERIDAN?**

**TA: maybe look ii ju2t need to go can you tell me how to get there?**

**CG: I'LL SEND YOU DIRECTIONS IN A MINUTE, BUT IF YOU WANNA GO ALONE YOU BETTER HURRY.**

**TA: gotta ya, ii'm off then ii hope ii can come back wiith eriidan.**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****

        you sigh and get up creaking open your door to make sure no one was near before dashing out and leaving the hive, You run until it's out of sight. You soon hear your phone buz as KK sent you directions you might actually get there with problems. 

       You slowly make your way down the streets to the town and continued on, not stopping at all you just walked and walked hopping you could get to talk to eridan, you need to know. After about an hour or two of walking you are pretty show you found the place, you even took a picture of it and sent it to karkat to make sure it was the place. 

       You go up to the door, standing there unsure of what you are doing at the moment but you sigh and knock on the door. You could feel your stomach tighten as you heard someone unlock the door, as the door slowly opened you had to remind yourself to breath in, not realizing you had held your breath in. 

       "Um hello? You Eridan's friend?" The human said and you just nodded not completely trusting your voice. "Okay then come on in." He says and lead you inside the place, you look around hopping to see him.

       "Wwho wwas it, Davve?" You hear from around the corner and rush past Dave to see him, he didn't look good back you don't care as long as it's him. You run over and wrap yourself around him. "S-sol?? Wwhat the fuck are you doin' here?" He tensed up a bit under you and you slowly stepped back to look at him. 

      "Ii um came to see you.." You try to talk, but you voice shakes making you uncomfortable in this moment. You hear Dave walk into the other room.

       "Sol seriously wwhat are you doing here, plus how did you find he place?" He looked slightly uncomfortable too. "I thought you hated me."

       You shift from foot to foot, really regretting this and wanting out and you think Eridan could tell cause he told you to wait. But when he said that you were already running out the door, you're pretty sure you could hear him behind you. 

       "Sollux wwait!!" He was trying his hardest to keep up with you, and he wasn't to far from you cause you feel his arm wrap around you to stop you from running. 

       You stop dead in your traces slowly turning your head to look at him. His hair was a bit of a mess from the wind and running, his face had a hint of violet to it; but you have no idea why. 

       You slowly moved to face him, being chest to chest with him, you felt your face heat up some, knowing your a blushing mess in front of him. 

       "Kiss me...." You muttered, he blinked and hooked a finger under your chin to make you look up at him, gently pushing his lips to your's. You felt your face get more yellow and you red and blue lights go crazy for a second.

       He slowly pulls away from your lips to look at you. He lightly smiles and you and him stay like that for awhile. 

**~~~~Be the human**

      you weren't surprised when they run out the door you just shut the not sure if they come back or not either way you were fine with it. You walk by a window to see him and eridan, you sigh and shake your head, you should've known you and him never would have worked but you can't help it you get close to everyone you meet.

 **turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TG: looks like our troll friends are together now.**

**CG: WHO SOLLUX AND ERIDAN? GOOD THAT HOW IT SHOULD BE.**

**TG: what how do you know that?**

**CG: I'VE KNOW THAT THEY HAVE LIKE EACH OTHER FOR AWHILE.**

**TG: oh i guess as long as hes happy.**

**CG: HOW WAS HE WHEN HE STAYED WITH YOU?**

**TG: he was great, Me and him talked a lot.**

**CG: YOU COME TO LIKE HIM?**

**TG: yeah.. but hes outside being cute with Sollux. so what could hope to do?**

**CG: DON'T WORRY I CAN HELP YOU, EVERYONE HAS SOMEONE AND I'LL HELP YOU FIND THAT SOMEONE.**

**TG: well good luck it seem i fall in love with everyone and only get my heart broken more.**

**CG: YEAH I COULD KIND OF TELL BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.**

**TG: okay, talk to you later gotta go.**

**turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

  **be the troll who got told off by a blind troll.**

       You couldn't help but smile just a little bit when the girls came in telling you off some but you knew it would work out in the end, maybe you can actually get everyone with who they should be with. It sounds like Sollux and Eridan are together now, and Terezi and Nepeta are talking. 

  You look at you husktop, thinking what if you never end up with your soulmate? Well you guess everyone else would be with them. You need to stop thinking. 

       You leave your block and head to the common room, kanaya, tavors, and Feferi were all there either talking or just sitting there, more like kanaya and Feferi talking and tavors just sat there. You look at their strings, tavors's string led towards gamzee's block. Kanaya's lead out the hive door, Feferi's did too, so their soulmate isn't in the hive they might be with other trolls. 

       You suppose you'll get to them and have they together them ever it is they are meet to be with. 

       "Well Hello There Karkat, Did You Think About What I said?" She said with soft smile. 

       "Yeah, but it didn't work out Nepeta and Terezi came and told me I'm horrible for making Nep feel bad about herself. But whatever there nine trolls left to check. Seven if you take away Sollux and Eridan." You sit in the corner away from them and look out a window.

       You found yourself daydreaming some, trying to picture your soulmate. You ended up watching your string tugging slightly and you tug back on it some, watching it swing in the air. 

       "Karkat I'm Sure You'll Find Someone." Kanaya said seeing you stare at nothing. 

       "Yeah I know I just have to fine him." You said and get up, not wanting to talk to them about things you know and they don't, you head back to your block, your computer flashing on and off with another message.

**turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TG: hey you think you could hang out some? Could use someone to talk to eridan and Sollux went out somewhere.**

**CG: I DONT KNOW, I GOT NOTHING ELSE TO DO, GOT TOLD OFF EARLIER.**

**TG: nice i had two troll run out of my place and kiss out there.**

**CG: YOU GOT ANY GOOD MOVIES.**

**TG: of course come on over and we can watch some.**

**CG: OKAY OKAY I'LL BE OVER SOON.**

**TG: sweet, see ya then.**

**turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

       You guess you are gonna go hang with the human. You leave your block and find Gamzee explaining where your going and not to worry, grabbing the sunglasses he let you Keep so the sun wouldn't hurt your eyes.  

       You don't hate getting out as much as you used to. You guess it's cause you know things are getting a bit better. It wasn't much longer when you got to Dave's place and head inside. The place was way cleaner then the last time I was here. 

       "Sup?" You hear around the corner and see Dave leaning against the wall.

       "Not much, you?" He shakes he head and leads you to his living room. He had hid huge screen on and some movie piled up. 

       "We can watch whatever you want." You nod and went through the movies finding a romcom you haven't seen before, it almost shocked you, it was titled: the strings of fate.

       You put in the movie and sat down as Dave made some kind of piping thing. The movie stared and had talked about how everyone has someone and they are tried together by a red string. You sit there shocked, a movie knows about the strings does that mean other people might see them??? You watch the movie like you never watch any other movie.

       Dave sat next to you and about midway through the movie he tried to put his arm around you. you looked at him and told him a very clear no. 

       "And you know it wouldn't word out, how? you never know you got to give someone a change if they like you." He sat up and watched you. 

       "I just know, okay? you would not be happy with me. you are meant to be with someone other then me." You tried not to.

     "Karkat if don't want to to be with me just say so, I've been lied to and played so much it's fine just tell me." 

       "I just know!! Reason why I told Sollux and Eridan to talk I knew they we're meant for each other." Dave kind of went quite. 

       "Whatever, then who am I meant be with??" He says so, matter of factually. 

       "I-I don't know but I could help you. Find them make sure that your happy." You say meaning every word.

       "And how would you help me?." He seemed dead serious. 

       "Just like that!" You point to the screen where a red strings leads to someone's soulmate. 

       "What? Some stupid movie you can't except me to believe you." You get slightly mad at him call bluff, and dash forward to tug on his string, so hard it pull him onto the floor. He looked up at you blinking trying to understand what just happened. 

       "That's right I'm telling the truth, that's why Sollux and Eridan ended up together." You help him up but he still looked like he was trying to understand shit. 

       "So you know who everyone is meant to be with..?" He said in slight awe. 

       "Kind of. as long as I can see the other end of someone's string. But sometimes it's hard with everyone else's string there too. Its like a trail you leave behind you and it's next to everyone else's trail." You explain it and a bit of what it's like. 

       "But couldn't you just closely follow someone's string?" He said with a mall bit of hope. 

       "Well yeah, but on one else can see  the string, it would look like I me following the thin air." He Sat back down on the couch before talking again.

       "Do you know who your soulmate is?" You slowly shake your head.

    **Be the confused shipper.**

You, lead by terezi head to the roadblock. 

       "Come on, I know just the thing to help. I got this when we went to find karkat in the town they call it I-scream. I don't know why but it's good." She says as she pulled two spheres cut in half and started filling them with some white and black creamy stuff. "Here try a bite." he said as she handed you a small bit of it. 

       It was the best, you want more then just a small bit you want the whole container of it. 

       "So what are we doing? Just eating?" You ask not sure why she didn't go back to her block. 

       "We are gonna watch some some movies you like and eat I-scream forgetting about the horrible troll karkat. Besides we like almost never hang out." She finished and handed one to you and went to lead down the hall. "Your block or mine?" 

       "Your's would be better. And your right we should hang out more." You said as you both enter her room.

      You and her sit down on her bed as she pulled out her husktop she let you pick the movie. You couldn't resist watching your favorite movie, the lion king.

       "So why did you help me?" You ask looking at the screen but paying attention to her.

       "Both of us liked little Karkles us he didn't want either of us. I just don't want anyone to feel bad about him, he's just stuck-up and needs to get over himself before he can be with anyone. So don't worry i'll be here for ya." She said with a light smile. 

**be the human.. again?**

       You watch as your best bro left with some troll guy, makes you think about the troll you talked to online. Hmm? You should try to talk to him again it would be nice to make a new friend. But soon after Dave left Rose did too said she needed to talk to someone about something. And Jade said she wanted to go home she you and her head off. You get home and into your room to flop onto your bed bored. So you go on and try to talk to the troll from before. 

 

**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carinoGeneist [CG]**

**EB: hey it's me, if you remember me. but i just want to get to know you maybe. i was pretty much bored and wanted to see if you were on. but looks like your not. oh well. the real reason i wanted to talk to you was to see where you live. i made a few  friends online and now i see them everyday so maybe we could meet someday the city i live in is called 'skyia' i hope you text back and don't just ignore me... either way have a good day. night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i am really starting to love this work, from the way i use pacing to the way the make the characters different and i have a lot of ideas right now it who to put dave with and i'm think dirk and i don't know if i'll have them related or not but i'm sure it will work out. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~<3~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kind of lazy here a somewhat short chapter. i have a big-ish news. if you love fanfic and have a phone there is an app for notihng but fanfic called fanfic amino i am on there and so are a lot of great writes and nice people. :)

       After last night at Dave's place you have been looking just hopping that his soulmate might turn up soon if not he might not find them for awhile. In the middle of the night you left, as not to get stuck in the sun in the morning and you have sleeping problems so you want your coon. You can finally walk through the town without getting lost, it didn't take long to get to the hive and out into your block. You where going to get in your coon but you saw that you have a message and went to check it. It being from the human that send you a bucket. And he want to be friends. Wait he lives in Skyia? You quickly check it out and yep the human town, weird you guess for him to talk to you online then you find out he in the same town as Dave. 

       You decide against replying for now plus you want some sleep, and climb in the coon for the night so you could get some kind of sleep. but you never did sleep just laid there til morning and slowly got out. guess now is an okay time to reply to the human.

**CarcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling EctoBiologist [EB]**

**CG: HEY YOU WANT TO TALK WELL I KIND OF HAVE THING GOING ON AND DON'T WANT TO GET BUCKETS OR SOMETHING WORSE. AND IT'S WEIRD I KIND OF LIVE NOT TOO FAR FROM SKYIA IN A HIVE WITH A LOT OF OTHER TROLL AND STUFF I'VE ONLY BEEN IN SKYIA A FEW TIMES I GOT LOST AND STAY AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE TIL MY FRIENDS FOUND ME AND SHIT. AND AS FOR MEETING YOU I FEEL LIKE IT WOULD BE JUST ANOTHER PERSON TO WORRY ABOUT ME AND SOMETIMES THAT'S ANNOYING AND UNNEEDED BUT IT WOULDN'T BE THE WORST THING IN THIS PLACE TO TO HAVE A 'FRIEND' SEEING AS EVERYONE I KNOW EITHER WANTS TO GET WITH ME OR HATES ME OR DOESN'T CARE OR DOESN'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. AND I GUESS HUMANS AREN'T AS BAD AS I HAD THOUGHT THEY WERE I MEET ONE AND HE TURNED TO LIKE ME BUT I SAID I'LL HELP FIND SOMEONE TO BE WITH. BUT TODAY I'M KIND OF TRYING TO RELAX SINCE SOME STUFF HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN MY LIFE. SEE YA.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]**

     You have no idea why you typed out such a long reply but you did and you can't undo it, great now the kid who sent you a bucket will think you want to talk to him. Whatever not important next you want to make sure Terezi and Nepeta are getting together, you leave your room and walk to Nepeta's door, not hearing anything. And headed to Terezi's door hearing them saying the lines from lion king back and froth. You smile slightly knowing the rest probably up to fate. You almost screamed when someone hugged you from behind.

       "KaRbRo ThErE yOu ArE! i DiDn'T sEe YoU aNd WaS wOrRiEd AbOuT yOu." He tightly hugged you, you turn back to look at him, he was a mess and you quickly comforted him and took him to your room, feeling bad for making him worry about you. You guys you should try to get Gamzee with Tavros soon. he sits down in front of you and you sit on the human bed.

       "i'm sorry Gamz, I just watched a movie with Dave and talked a bit. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." You say as you pet is head and calm him down like you have so many times before.

      "You and Dave, huh? what did you two talk about? heh." He smiled widely looking up at you, as you roll your eyes some.

      "Shush it's not like that, he will find someone and so will I." You say not really wanting get into it right now and just want a stress-free day, but you bet that won't happen you say to yourself it's a blessing and a curse to see soulmates. you were going to suggest to watch a movie or something Gamzee's phone buzzed, when did he get a phone, did everyone but you? anyways He said Kurloz texed him that he wanted to hang out. "Go on and have some fun Gamz."

       "Aw BuT I WaNt YoU tO cAmE tOo." Gamzee said slightly sadly looking down. You cross your arms and sigh.

       "Well looks like i'm going too." You said and he quickly smiles and jumps up, hugging you and honking lightly.

       "Then let's go!" He dragged you out of your block and out of the hive, you just go with it and let Gamzee lead you to the town, half way there a large van pulled over next to you, you saw two trolls inside. You recognized them from when every one went to get you. The driver who had a fair amount of purple on. A choker necklace with patterns in it, a white button up under shirt with a; slightly older style, purple and black striped vest. He waved and motioned for you to get in and you and Gamzee did. Upon getting in the car you are attacked by a flash of olive.

       "Get it off,  get it off, get it off." You call out, seeing the driver pick the other off you. "Thanks," He just smiles back. 

       "Hiya my names Meulin." She smiled brightly and waved, and you wave back. You look seeing Gamzee and Kurloz doing something with their hands.

       "KuRlOz CaN't TaLk, So He UsEs HiS hAnDs." Gamzze said when he saw you looking.

       Gamzee showed you how to say hi using your hands before you guys took off to skyia, they lead you downtown to shops next to shop, some was a few food places and you couldn't help but like it, even just a little bit.  For once in awhile you paid little to no attention to people's red strings, you quickly noticed that Kurloz and Meulin were tied so that gave you a bit of hope for everyone. They took you in and out of so many shops and everyone ended up with what they wanted you and and Gamzee had arms full of bag and such it was nice. 

       After having fun shopping and bring the rest of them, out of the corner of your eyes you see some human dressed in a light shade of blue hoodie and dark blue pants with messy black hair. You didn't pay him much attention, but you took in every detail.

 ~~~~**Be the troll with a new matesprite.**

 ~~~~You couldn't ask for more right now, you have Eridan as your matesprite now. You just hope it stays like this.

       "Hey ED, can we go back two the hiive? Pleathe?" You look up at him, but he shakes his head and keeps walking, his hand in yours. "Why not?"

       "I might be loved by you but at the hive I'm not needed. I'd rather not go back there for awhile." You open your mouth to tell him it's not true but decide against it and just let him lead you. After walking for a good while he stops. "But if you want you can go back to the hive. I have no where to stay and I don't want you sleeping in alley way." You could feel your cheek heat up a bit. 

       "Go I'm not going back with out you, didn't Dave let you stay there? Why not stay there tonight?" You did want to go back to your block, to your husktop, but not without him. 

         "I don't want to bother him, one troll was too much for him and I don't want make things too hard for him." 

         You nod a bit, wishing you and him could just go back and it would all be better. But whatever he wants. 

         He took off his cape and laid it around you knowing he's giving you all he can and that does make you happy a bit but sleeping on the streets? You won't let it happen. 

         "I'm not letting you tleep on the fucking thtreets ED come one! Pleate, if not at the hive then at dave'th. It't important to me, you're important to me, pleate. You don't detherve to thtay out here and i won't thtand for it." You got up, keeping his cape close to him, it smelling like him. "We are gonna go talk to dave and if he tayth no then we are thneaking in the hive you can stay in my block" Eridan just opened his mouth before closing it again and nodding. It was late by the time you got to dave's place, the streets where more or less empty, save the few homeless that had settled for the night. 

         "Hey eri, what's up." Dave said as he rubbed his eyes, he wasn't wearing his shades but it was dark and you tell anything about his eyes. You look for him to Eridan before explaining. 

         "Eirdan, doethn't want to go back to the hive and i don't wanna be without him.. and you let him thtay here latht night. leaving uth the thtreetth to thleep in and i won't let it be. thith ith the only place to thtay." you look down a bit and nip your lip with your semi-sharp teeth, but dave just stepped back  and let you guys in. 

         "Dudes, my door is always open to everyone, need something and i'll do my best to get it for ya." He walked back in and let you and Eridan both inside the place. "just don't turn on the lights yet.." he said as he disappeared for a moment and came back turning on the lights and now with his sunglasses. he showed you and ED to an clean empty room with just a bed and a small table. "just for you two." he said with a small jerk of his head, showing he winked.

         you felt your cheeks heat up a bit and you just go inside sitting the bed, you hear dave  and ED talk for a bit before he came in and curled up next to you. you rolled over and buried you face in his shirt, enjoying the warmth and scent, lightly humming when you feel your matesprite wrap his arms around you. 

**be the human.**

        You smiled to yourself when you read the message from the troll you wanted to talk to, maybe just maybe you'll make a new friend that would be a lot, and a troll friend you  quickly go to typing on your old back totally cool computer. 

**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**EB: that all sounds fun :D and i'd be glad to be your friend! even if you don't want to meet in real life we can be internet friend who only live a little bit apart. that sounds fun, i mean, getting online everyday or so to talk without know anything about the other yet and just learning as we talk. but then again then how all friends are made. and even if it not your real name, 'thanks for being my friend, carcinogeneticist' maybe one day we'll bump into each other on the street and then we'll be more then just online friends, we'll be real world friends.**

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering CarinoGeneticist [CG]**

       You push the send button and lean back in your computer chair. You had only just remembered that you, jade and rose were going to get out, they like to go shopping for a lot of different things and you just like to hang out with them so you go along with them a lot. You run down the stairs and grabbed a jacket.

       "Hey dad, I'm gonna go out with jade and rose be back later." You call out and leave the house, walking to where you and the girls would meet up, putting your earbuds in and listening to the music currently playing. You hum quietly along as you see jade and rose up head.

       "Hey John!" You just barely hear jade over your music as she rushes towards you, she is always full of energy. You take out an earbud and greeted her back.

       "Hey jad-" you said but couldn't finish your words as she tackle hugged you. Rose more calmly walked in your direction. Jade had on a black jacket with a green undershirt, along with some faded and slightly ripped jeans with a skirt over the jeans. She had always dressed 'different' but she didn't care how she looked or what others would say about what she wore. Rose wore a light purple throw over covering most of her plane white shirt with a slightly darker shade of purple long style skirt.  
"Hello John we thought you weren't gonna make today, what kept you?" She smiled softly and went to peel jade off of you.

       "I was cheating with a troll friend of mine, well we are internet friends now, but he lives just outside of skyia so we might meet." You said slightly excited about talking with the troll, you just thought about it but you even know his name.

       "Looks like troll are getting more and more popular. Dave said a few trolls stayed at his place last night." She sighed and shook her head. "He is gonna lose everything if keeps letting people stay there, did you hear that he is gonna lose his place soon." Rose was such a motherly type, she basically took care of herself as well all her friends.

       "And what's he gonna do if he loses it, his bro left him the place you really think he'll let it go?" You rose mostly just gossips about things.

       "Guys let's just go, come on I saw some plants I want for my garden." Jade said and jokingly tugged on you and rose.

       "alright, alright. we're going jade." she let jade pull her the way she wanted to go. "we'll continue later, john over messaging if you'd prefer." and with that you and the girls went around the place, you had got a game to play for awhile, rose got some more books, and jade got the plants she wanted. 

**Be the other human.**

      You wake up to the place a mess and two troll staying over, it seemed like Eridan wasn't planing on leaving as long as you let him. You force yourself up, not even wanting to do anything but you slowly got up and went to do things, cleaning the place and fixing food for the trolls. Standing in the kitchen you pull out your phone seeing john text you. 

**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**EB: hey dave, i'm bored wanna hang out later, if your not busy hear you got someone staying over.**

**TG: um sure that sounds fun, if your cool with the cool with the trolls that is.**

**EB: of course i'm cool with trolls. i'm kind of friends with one actually, well we talked like twice.**

**TG: sounds like you gotta troll dude, you know his name?**

**EB: no, i'll ask him the next time we talk.**

**TG: already when you do tell me i, might know him, im getting popular with trolls.**

**EB: okay, as far as i know he lives with a lot of other trolls outside of skyia and he said he got lost and some human let him stay there.**

**TG: dude i think i know just the guy you're talking to.**

**EB: you do?**

**TG: youre gonna love him dude, hes a bit crabby but he nice after awhile.**

**EB: you should tell him to come meet me. i want see him.:D**

**TG: ill set something up.**

**EB: okay, i gotta go see ya later dave**

**TG: see ya**

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

  **turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TG: my place tomorrow.**

**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6th chapter and the main ship hasn't even meet face to face.*
> 
>  
> 
> ~<3~


	7. the blue meets red

       You roll your eyes when you get Strider's text but you planed on going to see him the next day, going to your block and resting the rest of the day. You informed everyone that you where gonna see Dave and be back soon. Finding yourself looking up at his door and knocking was becoming a everyday thing, you didn't mind you liked hanging with Dave. You raise one of your eyebrows hearing different voices come from inside.

       "Hey dude, got a friend for you to meet." Dave smirked as he opened the door for you, letting you in. You walked out into the living room seeing Sollux and Eridan cuddling on Dave's couch. But instead of eyeing them for not coming back to the hive your eyes land on a human, one that looks somewhat familiar. "Karkat this is John, one of my best bros. He said he was talking to some troll how got lost in Skyia and stayed at a humans house. Sound like anyone to you?" Dave went over and plopped down next to the human that must by called John on the floor. 

       You look over John but your eyes widen and blink a bit. 

       "D-dave.. can I talk to you alone in the kitchen." You manage to get out but don't wait, you tug Dave to his feet and to the next room over. "Dave you'll never fucking believe this." You said as it started sinking in.

       "Dude, what is it?" Dave said and opened the door to his fridge and pulled out an apple juice leaning against the counter as he opened it.

       "I-i think. I know who my soulmate is.." Dave looked at you for a second. 

       "John?" You repeatedly nodded. "Well looks like I helped you find your soulmate." Dave smiled a bit and took a drink from his apple juice. "So what are we gonna do to get you with a straight guy?" You look up at him, slightly confused. 

      "Straight? The fuck does that mean?" You say and Dave bows his head in a chuckle. 

      "Okay, for humans there are things called sexuality gay either a guy being with a guy or a girl being with a girl but John he would be called straight meaning he doesn't want to be wit guys." You look down a bit, thinking.

      "That's so fucking stupid! I take it back i hate humans." Dave peeked over his shades. "okay except john." 

      "dude just chill, if you and him are tied then it'll happen, it's called string of fate, right? just the fact that you know his name and seen him proves it. just don't scare him the whole soulmate thing. play it cool and get to know him then slowly bring it up." you nodded and went back into the room with him. 

**be the troll shopping in skyia**

      you were planing making your friends something soon seeing as everyone has been doing their own thing, it made you sad to watch it happened and you hope a little something would help it. having ran of of fabric when you made terezi her last scalemate, so you had looked it up and headed into town, now finding yourself trying to match troll currency to human currency. 

       "it must be hard trying to get used to human things." the staff member behind the counter said waiting patiently. you lookup at her with a small smile and nod.

       "It Can Be At Times, Yes. But For The Most Part It's Great To See Different Faces." You said you counted out the money and handed it too her. 

       "well i've seen more and more troll come in, if you or anyone needs anything just ask the name is rose." you collect the change and give her a small nod. 

       "It's Nice To Meet You, I'm Kanaya." you said as you gave her your contact information and excused yourself out of the store and down the street. 

**be on dave's couch**

      You say hello to the human dave brought in resting on his couch over Sollux watching as Kar came in and dragged Dave to the kitchen, you shrugged and enjoyed kissing up Sollux's face making the human a bit uncomfortable. 

      "Um Dave..?" John looks to the kitchen door. "Help they're kissing." 

      "Oh wwe can do a lot more then that, can't wwe Sol?" You smile down at sol.

      "Dave!" You sigh and pull Sol off the couch. 

      "Fine wwe'll go somewwhere else." You lead Sol into the room Dave gave the two of you, going right back to kissing him on the bed. You slip off his red and blue glasses and set them aside his heterochromia red and blue reds eyes blink up at you, you enjoy rubbing your hand up and down is sides.

      "Um ED?" You could tell he wasn't up for was was being suggested.

      "Yeah sol?" You lay on top of him, making sure you didn't crush him. 

      "We are not paiiliing iin Dave'th houte." This wasn't the first time you heard this. 

      "Are wwe not matesprites noww?" You sighed but went to get off of him. 

      "Eriidan we are. We are. Ii love you and want to.. but not iin Dave'th houte" He was quick to sit up behind you and wrap his arms around you, not letting you get any further form him. 

     "Then wwhere?" 

     "..the hiive?" You sigh and looked down thinking for a bit. 

     "Fine but i'm not leavving your block." He leaned over and kissed your cheek. 

     "That'th fiine by me." He smiled and got up holding out his hand to you.

     "Noww?" You ask and he nods, you roll your eyes before taking his hand and letting him lead you out the place and to the hive. You loved him, being with him, after trying so hard with one person it's almost surreal to have someone without trying. You never thought you'd be loved back but here you are with your matesprite. 

**be at your block**

     You laid on your large human bed, guess it's purpose would be pailing, you pull down the highblood and warp your hands around him. Both your lips meets and match the other's movement, you rest against him, letting his hand find it's way up your shirt.

    "Sol, say it again." He whispered just above your lips, guessing on what he means, seeing as it was the first time you said it. 

    "Ii love you eriidan." You get a smile from him and smile back. 

    "I lovve  you, too." You watch as eridan sits up and pulls off his cape, shirt and scarf. You just watch as he slightly blushes. "Sol, I might or not might of done this before." You look up at him with a chuckle. 

    "You're a viirgiin?" You see blush all over his face when he nods. "That't fiine glad ii'm your fiirtht."

    "I'm glad too as long I as can get there wwithout fuckin up." You roll your eyes and move to be where he was, pushing him to lay on the bed. 

    "Ii'll thhow you." You slip your shirt off let your hand go to undo the other's pants pulling them down and off, never thinking you'd have eridan like this before you. 

    You kick off the rest of your clothing as he does the same, catching sight of his bulge and blushed a bit. You move over him only to have him stop you, his lips finding your's before moving down towards your neck leaving a few open mouth kisses and nips with his sharp teeth. Going from you neck to your stomach in two drawn out kisses and by the time he reached his goal, your bulges were out and moving with a mind of their own. 

    "I might have had sometime to look things up at davve's." He said before leading one of your two bulges to his mouth, making you gasp and moan at the same time. That was definitely something you never saw or felt, blush all over your face as you try not to fuck his face in. He carefully covers is sharp teeth with his lips and let the other's bulge have advantage of his mouth, his hand wrapping around his other bulge.

    "D-damn iit~" you were shuttering and withering as both your bulges have they way with your matesprite. You grab at whatever you could get. Which happened to by his horns, sooner then you thought you feel yourself about to releases and so does eridan. He pulled away from them and looked up at you, licking his lips.

    "How'd you like that." He smirked a bit but was quickly pulled into a deep kiss by you to answer his question. You and him fell back on the bed you over him as your lips move in sync, slowly working his pants off and discard them. 

    Both of you were quickly bare of all clothing and eridan quickly got the hang of thing, stupid highblood, you knew he'd top if not all the time then just most of the time. At some point you found yourself being back under him, him going at you neck leaving marks. Even if he didn't know what to do his bulges sure did, tangling around both of your for a quick second teasing you before finding and taking your nook. 

    "F-Fuck.~" You made some combination of sounds, he was bigger then anyone you seen before and was quickly fucking you to his best ability and it was leaving you a mess. Gripping on to him tightly as he left kisses covering your neck, shoulders and face, whispering in your ear.

    "Wwell look like someone loves my bulge~" You shutter under him, again feeling yourself getting close. "Just hold out a little longer." He says, his movements getting more messy and quick, you bit your lips and grip the bed covers trying to hold out til he came, you wanted to saver it. Not more then a minute later eridan released into your nook, making you both whine and moan, the feeling of him sending you over and both stomachs were coated in your yellow slurry.

    "You are tuch an athth." he smiled and pulled out before leaning down and cleaning your body from slurry, face all yellow.

    "So swweet."

**be the human**

     You are stuck in a half smirk half smile at the fact that your best bro and troll friend are soulmates and you got them together, you feel useful and needed which is different but you love it. Gog your never telling anyone that though. You mental check off four from a list, John and Karkat, Sollux and Eridan all with soulmates you just hope your's comes soon. 

     "So John do I want to know why you send me a bucket the first time we talked?" Karkat asked your bro, it was clear he was already hinting shit and was finding it hard to talk to him. 

     "Dave told me to." He said quickly and pointed at you. "He said it meant sex and trolls freak out over it. So he told me do it to some guy troll. It would be 'irionic'" you chuckle but get some glare full of flames.

     "Dave!" He pouched at you making a mess of both you and him, John giggled a bit making karkat blush a bit and hide in the collar of his shirt. Stuck smirking and smiling again.

**be the other other human.**

     It had been a lot right after your bro had died but he said the only you had were in skyia you looked up the place and headed there you knew no name or address but if they were family you'er sure you could tell. After three different greyhound buses you get close and walk the rest of the way. When you there you were in kind of awe, it was beautiful had a clean and clear river through the center of it flowering tree scattered through the side, it was a great place to live it looked like.  It was so big though the fuck are you supposed to find one person in this place. You had used the last bit of your money for the bus rides and still adjusting to getting here. Finding a mostly empty park and rested under a three. After most of the day past you see a guy with blonde hair a record shirt and sunglasses on.

     "Excuse me, I just got into town and I'm looking for some family." You look him up and down he looked like a strider if anything.,he was probably looking you over too. "Would you happen to know anyone with the last name strider?"

     "Didn't think I had any family." He smirked and turned on his heel, you nod and follow him. 

     "Same my bro just died and left me some stuff saying that you were here so I came this way. apparently my bro had a falling out with your bro and he moved to texas."

**be the villain**

 You smirk at what you find, loving fucking with people and this just might be the best way to fuck with people, even if it was slowly but it was the best. You pull out your trusty stabbing knife, like seriously you don't how many people you stabbed with this thing. You look at the thing you found, it was a red string and it would move all the time. You had some weird guy in your work and know what they are tying two people together. You grab it and cut it both sides offing to the ground and being pulled in opposite directions, but being pleased with only one and that no immediately results,You go on a cutting spree, slashing every string you see, which would be about twenty or so. oh ow fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about not getting anything up in awhile. Shit gets in the way, depression is hard to match with writing. 
> 
> And thanks for the hits this is my best work yet:) I am so proud of it and hope others enjoy it too. 
> 
> ~❤~

       "oh fuck oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck." you mumbled under breath as you pace the small amount of walk room in your block this was bad, no this couldn't get worse. how could this even happen. you had texted Dave and told him in was important like life or death, and he was fucking taking forever, after another twenty fucking minutes Dave show up. "about fucking time you had better have a excuse." 

       "yeah, yeah, yeah, what the life or death situation you told me about?" he was playing his cool kid shit to it's fullest and laid out on your human bed.  
       "i didn't think it was possible but i guess it is. some how people's strings are getting cut in two." you quickly explain and check Dave's string making sure it wasn't cut. "you're string is fine but a lot peoples aren't."

       "okay what are we gonna do about this shit?" he quickly asks as you shrug. "does that if it's cut the people aren't soulmate? or what? what if mine gets cut i can't be alone forever." 

       "dave calm down we'll figure this out if only someone else saw these things." you jump to dave's computer and slam on the keys quickly. "it can't just be me who see them, right i'll find someone. i hope." you find a lot of people writing writing shit about it but no one claiming to see them, you post a few thing on a random site and just post saying strings were cut and hopping if someone knew about them then message you anyone else would just shrug it off as stupid internet stuff. it didn't take that long til someone messages you. 

**kankri [kankri] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**kankri: what d9 y9u mean the strings are cut? what strings.**

**CG: THE RED ONES**

**kankri: s9 y9u can see them t99?**

**CG: GONNA GO OUT ON A LIMB HERE AND SAY IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MUTANT SHIT BUT YES AND I FIND A LOT OF THEM IN SKYIA THAT WERE CUT, ANY IDEAS ON THIS SHIT.**

**KANKRI: it c9uld 6e anything, p9ssi6ly, an9ther 9ne 9f us wh9 can see them us; wh9 can see them, may6e the l9re was wr9ng? it never did say what happened when s9me9ne's s9ulmate dies think it w9uld 6reak their string? i have never seen anything a69ut cut strings s9 i am mainly just as y9u said it g9ing 9ut 9n a lim6, guessing with9ut any kn9wledge 9f if it's true 9r n9t. 6ut may6e just may6e strings 9f fate get cut with their 9ther dies, s9 they can c9ntinue t9 6e happy with a new s9ulmate with as l9ng as they have left. 6ut 6esides the p9int, i can see that this can 6e a 6ig pr96lem t9 69th th9se 9f us wh9 can see them and every9ne. Wait til the dead 9f night g9 t9 where they were cuts, tying them t9gether might 6y en9ugh I h9pe s9 and keep an eye 9ut anything weird that c9uld have s9mething t9 d9 with it. blah, blah, blah.**

**(enough of that.)**

**be the highblood**

      You let yourself smile slightly you had worn out your matesprit and cuddled the sleeping troll in your arms. You smile softly and kiss his head, you never would have guessed you'd be here with him and he'd be this important to you, it truly is perfect. You don't even remember why you fought so hard not to come back here, as long as no one else sees you here. Not up for waking him yet he looked peaceful and no one could do shit to him while he was with you. You felt so dear to him, wait did you just say dear? Oh man this is really getting to you, but you love it, you love him. You carefully move off the bed and grab up your clothes and started getting dressed. Running you hand through his hair before standing and putting on your pants, before last night you had never been in his block before but you found to love it, the lights in the room the slight mess that blocked the floor from foot. His computer on his desk flash but you decided not to get into his stuff but you do check the time it was still a bit early so the everyone might still be in their blocks. You listen to the other side of the door, nothing. You slowly open the door and peek out looking down the halls all the doors where shut, you leave the room and go for the mealblock. Getting whatever food you'd think Sollux would like, it just kind of hit you, you don't know Sollux as well as you wish you did. Guess you'll just have to learn about him and pay attention. You head back to the room with arms full of food for both you and Sollux, on the way you see one of the doors open and almost freak, jumping into Sollux's room and shutting the door.

     "what the fuck ED?" he groaned as you shut and locked the door. "ow.. fuck." you look back to him as he curled up into a ball.

     "you okay sol?" you set the food on his desk and sit next to him on the bed.  

     "jutht thore.. man you thure do know how to treat your matethprit." he chuckled and kissed your cheek. "oh you brought food." he jumped up and went for the food. you smile a little and lay on your back as he digs in the food that you brought.

     "hey sol, i kind of noticed i don't really know you.." you glance his way hopping you wouldn't make a fool of yourself in front of him.

  **be the villain**

    just a few days before. You see yourself in a throne room the walls dark red and outline bit of gold. You had been called in by the black king, a title he gave himself. He had informed you to do what you do best, fuck them up. So you when you find yourself in this place You listen carefully to what you were told to do through your ear piece. Being the biggest gangs right hand man has its privileges, mostly that that you kin of a cyborg, having a robotic eye, a device in you ear to hear anything in sight, last but not least a robotic arm. You don't know how but the boss did something and now all of a sudden you can see string as far as the eye can see. 

**Be the newest character**

you weren't surprised to find your bro so fast, striders can find each other miles away. It like some bond your bro told you about you think it's all stupid mainly, strider charm, strider bond, strider coolness. In the end striders are just are name to a family like everyone else. The only thing that's really different about them is their eyes so far every strider you seen have a unreal eye color. 

       After the other lead you to his place you learned that his name is Dave and that he has trolls staying with him, you never seen trolls before guess they're not welcomed in Texas. You had slept on his couch waking up pretty early and cleaned up most of the house, before making breakfast for both. You hear Dave's door open and make his plate for him a little bit of everything.

      "You made food? And cleaned..? I usually do that.. thanks" he said and sat down.

"Well as long as I can stay here I'll take care of the shit." Dave nods a thanks and eats checking his phone seeing karkat texted him and sighed.  You clean up and relax just a bit watching some TV and waiting for him to get back. 

"I got to go to my friend about something, you're welcome to whatever." He said quickly eating the rest of the food and rushing to leave. 

 


	9. An unlucky match

       After telling Dave and that internet guy, you and Dave head out in the middles of the night walking to where you saw the cut strings they still sat there a few more cut in a somewhat trail. You crossed you arms looking around but only saw the dark and yellow dim pattern of the night and street lamp. Looking back at Dave. 

       "Whoever fucking did this is gonna have to answer to me. This is fucking bullshit! Why would someone do this!?" You more or less yell pissed that someone got away with this shit. Someone is cut people apart and you couldn't stop them. 

       "Dude chill, we'll find the guy." after Dave made a move on you, he doesn't really open up anymore, it sucks but you accept it for being Dave's wishes. He was just as upset about the strings. 

       After checking yours and Dave's to make sure they weren't cut you follow the trail of cut strings to an old warehouse, Dave was able to break open the door enough for you to crawl in. Looking around it all a dull black color like someone painted it really shitty job. Going over to a small couch to see a table with devices on it. They all seem important you reach to pick one up but hear Dave.

      "Karkat get out of there! Someone it coming!" You sigh and quickly crawl back as Dave pulls you to some bushes. You watch as some guy in a hood walked the the warehouse seeing it ripe open by Dave. He looked around and walked in making sure nothing was taken. You and Dave both leaned closer to hear what he was doing in there. 

**Be the middle blood.**

       It wasn't long, the very next day when you get a text from the nice girl from town. seeing her message you softly smile relaxing on you human bed. humans do like to be comfy. 

**tentacleTherapist [TT] stared pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**TT: Hello, how has your day been?**

**GA: Hello Rose It has Been Fine So Far Quiet But Still Nice.  **

**TT: Quiet? Why is it quiet?**

**GA: It Seems That Everyone Is Either Out Or Hiding In their Blocks Or Rooms.**

**TT: Must be lonely if your used to having others around. I know the feeling my friend hes been growing distant from me and our other friends. Letting anyone stay at his house.**

**GA: That Must Be Frustrating To Have A Friend So Giving That He Gives His Own Home.**

**TT: It is, but I mostly contacted you to get my mind off of that stuff.**

**GA: Oh Of Course Is There Something You Would Much Rather Speak About**

**TT: Hm. I do find trolls and your ways interesting some, maybe you could help explain somethings to me.**

**GA: That Sounds Great What Would You Like To Know About First?**

**TT: Tell me about your friends, if you don't mind I love to get to know people.**

**GA: Well I Will Start At The Top**

**GA:First Off Feferi Peixes Our Fushia Blood She Is Mostly Out Shopping Seen Her Leave With Sollux Terezi And Vriska She Loves The Mall And Spending Her "Riches" Which Will Probably Only Put Her Into Debt Eridan Ampora Our Violet Blood Is A Very Hard Thing To Talk About With The Others They Either Hate Him Or Dont Care But Most Hate Him For Me Eridan Is Stuck In The Past And Doesnt Know How To Live Along Side Humans On Our Home Planet They Would Be Called "Royal" Live Underwater And He Cant Let That Go (But Hopeful Him Being With Sollux Will Help Him With That) But Eridan Could Be A Whole Another Topic In Its Self Now Below Them Is Gamzee He Is A Bit Out There He Is Very Close Moirail To Karkat When He Was Younger He Was Alone More Alone Then Any One Else Of Our Group Few Even Like Talking With Him Below Gamzee Would Be Equius He Is The Perfect Blue Blood Listens To Orders Of Higher Ups And Such Is In A Strong Moirallegiance With Nepeta They Are Perfect For Each Other In That Quadrant Below Him Would Be Vriska She Is A Go Getting If She Wants It Its Hers And No One Has Stopped That Yet She Doesnt Show Much Of Herself Must Be Kind Of Sad For Her To Hide Herself At Least From My Point Of View Im Sure Someone Would See The Real Her Soon But Below Her Is Terezi She Is Pleasant At Times But Is An Out Burst At Times Too, Her And Vriska Used To Be Close As Kids But Now A Days I See Her Spending Time With Nepeta Who Is The Next To Talk About She Is A Play Full Troll How Is Really Sweet And Kind She Has Was Lovey Dovey Over Karkat But Seems Karkat Pushed Her Aside And Terezi I Hope That She Is Fine With How Things Are For Her And Under Her Would Be Sollux He Has A Pretty Mess Past His Powers Accidentally Hurt His Past Matesprite, Aradia And Now Seems To Be With Eridan Which So Far Seems Like A Good Thing Below Him Is A Sweet Troll Tavros Who Can Only Move In A Wheelchair A Thing With Vriska Hurt His Legs. Tavros Mostly Talks With Gamzee And Sometimes Nepetabut Besides That Stays By Himself Then Would Be Aradia The Past Matesprite Of Sollux She Tries And Enjoys Human Things Ive Seen Her Watching Movies On Her Husktop Last But Definitely Not Least Karkat Who Is Simply Too Much For Words Its Clear He Cares But Does Things Without Reason Sometimes.**

**TT: My you really can talk would be nice to hear your voice instead of reading it all. But it is quite interesting to say the least about your group of friends.**

**TT: Wish I could talk more but I must go.**

**tentacleTherapist [TT] stopped pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**be the bored one**

       You sat in your room bored laid out on your bed rolling around, you texted Dave but he was doing something you guess and you already watched all your movies, nic cage can't help you now. You sigh and get up going over to your window and looked out of it at the boring street everything just seemed tried and done. You leave your room and made some food but as you eat you realize what it is that's making it all like this, you miss the troll from last night he was fun to talk to and to hang out with. _Hmm? Maybe I should text him._

       And that exactly what you do, curling up on bed with you cereal and laptop as you type out a message for him.

**EctoBiologist [EB] started pestering CarionGeneticist [CG]**

**EB: hey karkat, i had fun last night maybe we should hang out more. me and dave used to hang out all the time then we just kind of drifted but that cool me and him still talk sometimes, same for mine and dave's others friend you have got to meet them as soon as you can. their names are rose and jade, rose is really kept to herself and jade is super hyper and happy all the time i'll so set up a day where we can all hang out and mess around. that sound good, huh? man why is it that i type out long things when I talk with you, i swear i don't mean to it just kind of happens. well i guess i'll see ya.**

**EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering CarionGeneticist [CG]**

       You had ate all your cereal and went to text Dave with nothing else to do. 

**EctoBiologist [EB] started pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]**

**EB: hey dave you busy? i think i miss Karkat, he was cool to talk to.**

**TG: not really busy but i am chillin with the nubby troll.**

**EB: you are!? what are you two doing?**

**TG: we were checking something not much to talk about.**

**EB: awww dave i wanna know. please tell me.**

**TG: top secret info dude sorry cant tell anyone about its a life or death situation.**

**EB: your so mean dave do you think Karkat and the girls would get along well? i want to do have them meet and hang out.**

**TG: thats a great idea john you text jade ill text rose well meet up by the old school downtown.**

**EB: alright, sounds good-oh before i forget how that guy staying with you?**

**TG: dirk is his name and he my like cousin or something but he's cool. think i might bring him along thing rose would like to study another strider Brain.**

**EB: i bet she would too. i'll see ya later bye Dave.**

       And with that you work on meeting up with friends. 

**Be the the hot strider.**

**Or be the newest one.**

      You had woke to being alone in the early morning hours and cleaned the mess you made while sleeping with blankets and pillows on the floor and soon enough you hear the door open and Dave come back but not alone, they seemed tense so you decide to go and make some food for them. 

       "Yo kar, I want you to meet someone." You hear him bring the troll closer to the kitchen to say hello., turning around you see a short troll in mostly grey, you hold out your hand for him to shake. 

       "The name is dirk nice to meet you." You say as he shook your hand.

       "Names Karkat, nice to meet you too." The troll looked up at the other strider hooking their hands together and pulling him to a side room. You just barely hear them talking and couldn't make out words well, something about strings. You shrug and go back to making food for them all.

       You had set the table for them and they all ate and talked, it was nice Dave had sat a bit closer then normal but you didn't mind. Later on he tells you that you, him, Karkat and daves other friends where going to go and show him around the new city, dirk was excited to make more friend, man he missed his old friends. It wasn't til the sun started going down when Dave pulled them out of the place walking downtown. Seeing a group down the street looked over them as you got closer to them.

       "hey Dave!" The one dressed in blue said as he ran and hugged Dave. "Good to see you too karkat." He said before hugging Karkat just th e same, it took Karkat a few seconds to hug back. You look at the other friend of dave. You stepped over, in a pretty light purple dress.

       "you must be the guy sleeping on daves floor." She said with a bit of venom in her words as she held her hand out in greeting, you slowly go and shake her hand as she eyed you. 

       "Rose back off he's cool okay." He said giving her shoulder a small smack. 

       "Dave it is never okay to let strangers live at your place for free for so long."

       "um excuse me but me and Dave are cousins.." you speak up looking at the girl who is mad at you? 

       "Oh.. well you had better get a job and start repaying Dave for letting you stay with him." You nod by now everyone was watching rose and you, till Dave spoke up. 

       "So this is my cousin.. Dirk strider meet, rose lalonde, jade harley, and um some troll chick." He said pointing to the jade blooded troll in the back. 

       "Her name in kanaya, I thought I'd welcome her on our human outing." Kanaya looked over and gave a nod stepping over to shake hand with you. 

       "It's nice to meet you guys, Karkat I didn't know you'd be here too." She said smiling at the little guy. 

       "Now that we know everyone's name can we go eat, I'm starving." John whined dramatically. Dave looked around before pointing at a dinner across the street. 

       "How about over there?" You nod with rose and john, before walking across to the dinner. Going in it was a nice 80's style dinner, getting a booth big enough for everyone. Looking at the menu you get a cheeseburger, so did Dave, Rose getting a shake and fries for her and kanaka to share. John ordered a few slices of pizza making Karkat sit up. Jade getting bacon burger and a thing of fries. 

       "they have pizza here?? That's what I want." Karkat said quickly. 

       "What kind?" The waitress asked looking at him

       "there are different kind???" Karkat said sounding shocked. "Didn't know there was more then one kind."

       the waitress Told him what kind they had as Dave and john chuckled at the trolls reaction, in the end he got a three meat pizza.

**Be the lonely one**

       you sit at a table for seven but it feel less, it was clear Dave was here with Karkat, and by what rose was wearing she like the kanaya troll chick. Meanwhile you picked at the trash from your straw waiting for someone to talk to you or your food to get here. 

       "Hey names jade right?" Asked the blonde across from you with a small nod he smiles. "Your dress is very pretty."

       "Oh thank you, i made it myself." You said playing with your hair.

       "Well you did a great job then."  He said looking down at the rest of your dress, black with a green trim the black seemed to almost how stars and plays in it, it has been your dream to make this dream and you were really glad that he pointed it out, looking over, Dave and Karkat looked on edge and you couldn't understand why it's not like some guy are lining up kissing your hand in greeting. You roll your eyes to get them away from your worries only to have Dave get in the middle of it all. 

       "Hey Dirk.. what do you think about skyia?" Dirk looked away from you to look at Dave to reply, blinking at the look on daves face, ha you'll never have anyone it seemed to say. You sigh and get up going to the bathroom just to lean against the wall looking over at yourself. Pale skin, bright green eye, straight black hair, a few scattered freckles and all framed by a pair of glasses. How could no one want you?? Out of everyone no one wants you. You sigh and stay there for most of the time. 


	10. After an amazing night

After an amazing night with everyone you get back to your block and pass out after all the talking and eating you were so tried it wasn't funny, within a few minutes of hitting the human bed you pass out dead alseeptil the morning, with your husktop flashing a message from john. 

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling ectoBiologist [EB]**

**CG:  yeah, I know what you mean. Could just wait for you to get on and talk then. Cause I just realized it's been a back and forth thing, only one of us at a time.**

And that's just what you did, you watch your screen in hope of john logging on at this moment. But nothing the longer the minutes pasted by the more and more you lose your hope, you knew you and john were soulmates but it was so frustrating to know what john didn't.

**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**EB: huh, I guess your right the last it was you and me on at the same time would be when I sent you that link.**

**CG: that link?**

**EB: you know the one.**

And now that he was on, watching the little green light next to john's handle you found it tense and awkward to being talking so casually maybe keeping it to how it was. At least for now.

**CG: oh, yeah.**

**CG: listen I gotta go.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**

You quickly close your husktop shut, but as soon as you close it you wanted to open it again talk to john but it would still be that awkwardness between them.

"Uhggg!" You groan loudly and drop your fist down on you head only to hear a familiar chuckle outside your door. You jolt you head up in time to see the door open to gamzee walk in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey brother, what's got cha' so stressed?" He said with a lazy smile and sat on the human bed a few feet away.

"Nothing gam." You sigh and move over next to him resting your cheek on his shoulder, wanting comfort from all the frustrations and stress of the only see-er of the red strings. "Just need to relax."

Gamzee almost jumped with excitement, and looked down at you.

"I know how to let you relax, my bro Kurl gave me some stuff and I was relaxed for hours and then I slept all night so good I didn't even eat slime." He said as he pulled you up on your feet and to the door.

"Well okay.."

**Be the trying matesprite**

You had tried your best to think of facts about the captor but nothing and you feel like a fool.

"ED, you know you can athk me anything, riight." He chuckles looking at you with those red and blue eyes of his that gave you shivers in just the right way.

"Well um.. what your favorite color?" You ask slight sheepishly. But it seems you've struck a nerve for sollux had looked down, the area nearest to his eyes were crackling with lights of red and blue. Getting up and grabbing glasses he slid them on over his eyes before he answered.

"Deep red.."

To trolls it more then pigment it's was a whole class under he characteristics of one color and for them it meant the troll owning to the color. Knowing who deep red was quickly.

"Aradia..?" Having guess right when you see the way he reacted, shifting closer and resting your hand on his. "Do you still blame yourself?" What kind of question was that of course he blamed himself for almost killing his first matesprite. "Sol nothing was you fault you know everyone had a part in what happened.."

"But it was me who hurt her.. and saw the fear on her face when it hit her... and the blood everywhere. On my hands-my-my clothes.. all over her and the ground. If it wasn't for humans finding us then she'd have been dead." As he spoken lights leaked from the sides of his glasses and up into empty air painting a picture of the day.

A downward look at aradia for a second a smile on her face before it faded to confusion then a blinding light of red and blue filled the area before the light quickly faded leaving only a deep red color pouring out of the young troll. Gashes across her stomach, neck and arms leaving the color where she fell. The image quickly died away as sollux closed his eyes and looked away.

"Sol look at me.." you say with a firm but gentle tone and cup his cheek and take the glasses he had off and put them down looking into the solid color of a flashy red reflecting the light like a gem and the blue a deep blue that hit you so deep it had to be more then the color. "That was then this is now.. I know the past is bad and all but look to the future and how great it could be."

You smile softly at the look in his eyes and lean in to kiss his soft black lip with your own. Before pulling back.

"You'd never hurt me."

 **Be the high troll**  
You sat with your matesprite as the morning slowly pasted, the air around you was foggy with smoke that you and her had been smoking all morning and when your phone buzzed and few feet away you groan and pick it up looking over the screen before you could actually read it. And getting nudged by the girl at your side and signing up at you.

Her hand form the language you are the most familiar with, reading out to be. 'Who is it?'

You sign back quickly. 'Gamz and his moirail are coming to smoke.' and get up with a long stretch that popped all your stiff joints wanting to sit back down but you had to be a good host. Going to jump in the shower and wash the high away and clean up the mess for you and Merlin the night before. Smirking slightly as you washed the sheets you ruined. With you staying busy there a knock at the door the one you taught gamzee smoothing out the vest and shirt you had on you open the door to welcome them in.

"Hey Kurl," gamzee said to hug you which you allowed and hugged back. Having showed gamzee as much sign as he'd need to talk back guess gam was used to being loud and talkative. It was nice to have noise but it only reminded you that Merlin cloud never have sound again it wasn't fair.

So rudely lost in your thoughts you almost missed the name of gamzee's moirail and had him spell it out slowly so you knew it.

'Welcome make yourself at home' you sign and pat the empty love seat for them as Merlin comes in with drinks and snacks and seats them on the coffee table.

"Gamzee said you have something to help me relax..?" The small low blood asked as he looked over the types of food Merlin had brought out.

You just nod and sit across them in a chair sliding a glass pipe across to them and handed a lighter to gamzee letting him show the newest how to do it and soon enough the small nubby troll was coughing as he tried to exhale the smoke that refused to leave his lungs.

Chuckling lightly you hold out a drink and he quickly take it gulping down drinks greedily trying to soothe his now burning throat before pulling away holding his neck.

"relax my ass." He choked out trying to clear his throat.

"Kar come on it gets better just one more time and take it slow." He said and light the end of the pipe as kar pressed his lips to it and sucked in. You lean back and watch as the small troll pulled away and exhaled better this time you give a thumbs up as gamzee hits it's taking a long drag on it and exhale with the compare is on to only that of a dragon.

"How the hell does that help you??" Came the gruffly unsettle voice of the small male. Smiling slightly you sign back to him. 'Wait five minutes you'll feel it.' You roll your eyes at game having to tell this to kar.

And sure enough the two trolls on your couch zone out completely both of them having ate a bunch of snacks. And now zoned out with was til the small one's phone seemed to go off and he checked it and went away typing. You should probably go take the phone til he's not high anymore, especially if this is his first time but that not your job that would gam seeing as the moirail of the small troll as rest next to him but seemed like he was playing with invisible cat toys.

Hope nothing bad happened you lean back.

 **Be the human**  
You had been sleeping most of the morning away and finally up and trying to get close to Dirk but it seemed like the hardest thing to do. Talk, yes. Hang out, yes. But anything further and it's a fail. Making sure you and him ran into each other as he walked past your doorway, trying to grab his drink instead of your's, just any little thing to show him how things could be. But feeling discouraged you decided to text Karkat and see if he can help.

**turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering CarionGeneticist [CG]**

**TG: dude it is so hard to get dirk's attention think you could talk to him?**

**CG: yeahh sur i can help with dirky hehe**

**TG: the hells up, you alright kar?**

**CG: yep dude! I'm all fucking swell, how about you my davey boy.**

**TG: davey boy? Yeah something's up.**

**TG: dude are you drunk?? Did you drink anything bad dude come on. What the hell!?**

**CG: I didn't drink I smokd it was nasty at first but I lik it.**

**TG: goddam it kar how could you. Where are you I'm coming to get you now.**

**CG: nooo I'm fie Dav no worri**

**TG: where are you.**

**CG: at gams friends...**

**TG: I need an address.**

After fighting with him a bit more you get an address and rush out yelling to Dirk where you were going. Rushing to get over to the worst part out of town and to the house number kar gave to you. Pulling to a stop and running to the door, knocking loudly on the door.

"Come out kar!" You yell before the door opens to a giant troll with eyes the color of purple, mouth sewn shut and hair a crazy untamed mess, if it would be any troll you were unsettled by it'd be this one. The troll looked you over with care before waving for you to come in.

Walking in the house was smoke filled making you cough for clean air spotting kar hiding in his turtle neck, standing in front of him you cross your arms and watch him.

"Karkat! Come on." You say firmly and see him bury deeper into the shirt. The troll next to him with the same eyes of the troll who answered the door, jumped in front of you.

"How about you fuck off, clearly Karkat doesn't want to see you, so scram." He said trying to push you only for you to grab on to him and pin his wrist between his shoulder blades.

"Now if you want to keep your arm you should shut the hell up." You say close to his ear before someone pulled you off him about punch them when you saw it was Karkat.

"C-come on Dave.. lets go." He held on to you and as you left you look back at the two purple trolls glaring at you. Helping kar get out and in your car his rest your head on the stirring wheel and grip tightly at the side, feeling how bad kar felt by the air around him.

"What about the strings..?" You manage and glance up to look at him, seeing his brows furrow. "You sitting around getting high and pushing off your responsibilities. People's strings are getting cut and your are getting high! Have you even checked your own string??"

He looked down at his hands than out the window and gave his hand a tug.

"I.. I think it's okay.."

Be the rule breaker  
Once Dave left you relax and clean up the house fast making it look better then it did the day you stepped in, but once it was clean you sighed with nothing to do and sat down thinking.

And your mind wondered to the chick from last night she was so nice and sweet but you didn't talk long maybe you could see if she'd could come over you should deserve it for all the care you gave to dave's place and he wasn't here to ask so you took a chance.

**timaeusTestified Started pestering gardenGnostic [GC]**

**TT: hey. Jade, right?**

**GC: Yeah. This the great guy from last night I'm guessing.**

**TT: you're guessing right.**

**TT: listen. I finished my cleaning and Dave went out somewhere so would you like to come over maybe for lunch or a movie??**

**GC: Oh I'd love to. I can be there in 10 don't live that far from dave's place.**

**GC: See ya soon.**

You smile and look around to try and make things better but couldn't do much else so you sat there and waited looking over the tv for anything good on, but the ten minutes went by fast when there was a knock at the door. Jumping up you go and open the door seeing jade the second time you welcome her in and offer a drink before sitting down.

"So how is it living with Dave?" He asked turning to face you.

"It's not so bad seeing as we're related. My dad's brother was dave's dad." You say casually turning on some random show to play in the background as you guys talked.

Meaning to get things and such but things quickly change when she asked if we're seeing anyone.

"Well not right now.." you say still not sure about who you like or anything.

"Well do you want to be with someone?" She asks batting her eye lashes and scooting closer til her leg and against you making slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe.. I don't know.." you say biting you lip about to ask her to leave before she leans in and kisses you with the want of someone you've never been with befor


	11. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is taking so long It's hard to write some times and senior year of high school is killing me. plus the net nuteratltiy scare if that goes through I wouldn't be able to use this site at all but even if it does happen pretty sure someone would make it all free after trump. this was meet to thank you for 400 hits but i could it's almost 500 now.. heh but hey shits getting good right?

       You had sat back deeply into the passenger seat of Daves car, slience hung between the two of you Making you want to scream. Stay feeling the effects of that stuff but after dave texted you felt bad about it. He was right, you had been messing around when someone is out there cutting strings. 

       The car took a few turns before it stopped in front of Daves house.

       "I'm sorry.. don't have to say a thing I feel bad enough." You mutter as he turns off the car and exits it.

       "Just get inside." He said hiding any emotion from his voice and walked to the front door knocking but when Dirk didn't open it he dug into his pockets and took the keys out and opened the door. "Dirk kars staying the rest of the day hope it's no-" Dave cut off as he walked in the living room and saw jade straddled on Dirk kissing him deeply. Dave dropped his keys having no other reaction he just freezes. You looked at the two on the couch seeing that jades string lead out the door and dirks still went to Dave. 

       "What the fuck Dirk!?!" You hear loudly from as the two scrabble away from each other. You leave for the kitchen and get a tall glass of water still hearing the other three.  
  
       "Sorry I didn't know when you'd be back.." Dirk tried to reason with the distraught dave.  
  
       "No, how could you do this to me??" You close your eyes and take a long drink as they continue in the next room.  
  
       "What do you mean!? I can't like jade? What do you like he-"  
  
       "No, and you don't either you like someone else!"  
  
       "Dave, what's wrong with this? First you're not interested in me, then you take karkat's attention, where does that leave me with no one!"  
  
       You hear a thud and set the glass down when you peek around the corner you see dave had pushed her into the wall.  
  
      "Dave" You quickly walk over to him before Dirk could and pulled him off her. Jade looked at Dave like he had shot her then ran out the door and Dirk turned around and went down the hallway a slamming door told you that he went into one of the bedroom and locked himself in.  
  
       Looking back to Dave, you see he had sunk to the floor. With a solid motion dave slammed his head against the wall making the wall shake. You blinked and jumped to his side blocked the wall from hitting his head if he did it again.  
  
       "Fucking bullshit.. that jerk can't take a hint but almost fucks jade." Hearing Daves voice creak you break and let dave rest his head on your shoulder. "Bro was right. I'm meant for on one.." with that dave ended up with a few tears rolling down his cheek, seeing this you pull him up.  
  
       "Come on, you can't let this get to you let go somewhere else. Anywhere let's go." You suggest. He turns his back to you slips off his shades and dries his eyes.  
  
     "Can we go to the bar?" You nod and get his keys. By now the high had faded and you watched the bar come into view and dave awkwardly going into the building, you follow shocking the residents with seeing a troll in a place to drink. Sitting next to Dave as he order a bottle of whiskey and was drinking in large gulps. You shook at the idea of drinking that stuff it reeked and made dave different not that it was any better then what you did.  
  
       You were stuck with your thoughts almost miss the strings around you, almost all of them were cut laying there limply. You look to Dave then to the strings.  
  
       "Dave we have to go.." You were worried bout your string as well as Dave's.  
  
      "But kar there are cute guys here." He slurred his words and looked back to a guy who had been waving at Dave. You look at the guys string and see it gone.  
  
       "Why don't you go talk to him..?" You suggest not able to feel bad for those who had them cut in half. Is there anyway to put them back together? You can't help but think as you closely watch your string not wanting it to be cut here. Now that you think about it have you seen your string move at all today??? Checking to make sure no one was looking you give it a tug and it moves oddly like it was lose you frantically pull it til' the end catches up to you.

  
       You feel like dave frozen to see that any chance with your soulmate gone. You hold your head in your hands and watch the table blaming yourself.soon enough the bartender rests a bottle in front of you and you take it with drink with little care to what will happen now.

**Be the confused human**

       You had been sad all day but you don't understand why, it was like you felt so alone. Without dad or Dave or anyone to talk to even the thought of talking to Karkat made you sigh deeply. Usually you'd think that you'd soon find some to love or that soulmate of yours will show up but you're 23 and nothing so far.  
  
       You look over at your computer as it beeps saying you was a message. You drag yourself off the bed, the blanket still around you as you sit in the chair in front of the computer.  
  
**gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering ectoBiologsit [EB]**  
  
**GC: John have you noticed anything about dave?**

** EB: No I haven't why has something happened? **

**GC: I found this cute guys and when me and him both liked each other dave walked in and lost his shit cause he was his cousin.**  
  
**EB: That sounds like it sucked.**  
  
**GG: Well I'm done with dave I'm never taking to him again.**  
  
**EB: Okay.**.  
  
**GG: John I mean it-wait did you just agree with me?**  
  
**GG: John that is so not you, are you okay?**  
  
**EB: I'm fine just lonely I guess..**  
  
**GG: Oh do you want me to come over?**  
  
**EB: No you seem to have your own things going on.**  
  
**GG: But I'm lonely too.**  
  
**EB: No jade.**  
  
**ectoBiologist  [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]**  
  
       John didn't know how to react to that he'd have to avoid her for awhile. What about Rose was she like jade right now?  
  
**ectoBiologist [EB] stated pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]**  
   
**EB: Hey rose.**  
  
**TT: Hey john. What's up?**  
  
**EB: Jade being weird.**  
  
**TT: Mm.. yeah she sounded like she was gonna broke soon.**  
  
**EB: What is she upset about?**  
  
**TT: With everyone finding someone she has been upset about**

** EB: okay have fun. **

**tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased ectoBiologist [EB]**

       You sigh and leave the computer for the kitchen. The empty house felt like you were a cage with the door open but no reason to leave. Why this getting to you it's been years since the death of your father and you an him weren't that close either. 

       You decide stress eating was a good idea. A slice of cake, ice cream, two cans of soda and a whole bag of chips. But after hour later you regret this and lay there curled in the fetal position your stomach hurt so bad.  You manage to fall asleep slowly and sleep deeply. 

**be the freaking out troll**

       Why does this happen to you?? You try and enjoy yourself but in the end you had Dave drunk and your string cut. Seeing Dave's till together you dragged him ot and raced back home. On he way there you were crying you guess it started without realizing it. You felt Dave's eyes on you as you sat a red light.

       "Yo.. karkat? You okay?" Dave say drunk yet really worried. For he never saw you cry this. You glance up to the mirror seeing yourself with a flow of tears going down your cheek. You break. 

       "No!!" You yelled and dropped your easier on your steering wheel."of course not! My string is cut Dave cut!!" You screamed hearing honks from he cars behind you telling you to go at the green light. You ignore them as Dave waves them around. "Why!? What did I do get high? This is my punishment??" You cry out. 

       You feels a hand laying on your shoulder making them stop shaking as you glance up to him. 

       "Kar.. y-you string?? It cut.." His voice was laced with worry and panic, between seeing karkat break like that and the drinking it wasn't clear which effected him more. 

       "Yes, Dave.. mine is in two... Your's is fine through." You manage to say but sounded as pitiful as you looked with tears staining your face. Dave blinked a few times at this and ran his hand through his hair, before he opened his mouth. 

       "Let's go see John.." He said and saw he look in your eyes as he looked away, full of hurt but you quickly nod to hearing hearing the name of the one on the other side of your cut string. 

     "Okay.. yeah.." You wipe your face off with your sweater before you turned the other way you were heading and driving to John's place with some help from Dave on where to turn. 

       You helped Dave to the door seeing he was still wobbly on his feet, getting to the door to knock on it a few times. 

       "John!?" You call out as a thought crosses your mind - how is this effecting John?? If was doing to him what it was doing to you, you didn't want John to be alone, but he has been. You have on idea when it was cut but john was here alone since it happened. Fuck this was hurting you, that string was everything to you!! Whoever the fuck took that from you has no right!!!  

       All your life you've looked at your string and you've made it through everything but now you were alone nothing for you to connect to. Just purely an utterly alone. You need to get to John and never leave him again. 

 B **e the other one**

       You weren't asleep long before you groaned at the knocking sound it was like bass drums in your head but you shook your head as you woke up sitting up to hear someone at the door. 

       You go and opened the door only up have an upset Karkat jump to hug you. You blink and look down at him, normally you'd give a nice huh back nothing much just being nice.. but between today and the way you felt. Completely alone that small act of affection made you broke. You hug karkat just as tightly feeling the troll shake in your arms you give him a small squeeze. 

       "Heh you two hug." Dave mumbled drunkly, you looking him over. 

       "Dave are you drunk??" You let go of karkat and grabbed Dave's arm. Smelling the reek of the giggle water you pull him in side and dragged him to he bathroom. "I can not believe you! After rose do you hink anyone one would be happy to see you drinking." You hiss as you turn the shower on hot. "Get in dave." You said and left Dave to wash he alcohol away. 

       You quickly go to the troll who hugged you. He was upset when you first saw him you didn't know what happened but that didn't matter your friend needed you and weren't letting him feel alone. You walk back to he door where you left karkat but he wasn't here, peeking in the living room you see in him sitting on he couch wiping his face with his sweater sleeve. 

       "Karkat..?" You say softly as you take a step closer. But this only make karkat pull his shirt collar up over his cheeks. "Karkat what happened..?" You said reaching the couch and sitting a bit from Kar. 

       "N-nothing.." he muttered lightly and turned his head away. "I'm fine." 

       "I don't believe you." You say and reached out to him. "Kar it's okay to cry and it's okay to need a hug." 

       "You don't understand.. and I guess it doesn't matter now." He said letting his head bow. 

       You sighed deeply not sure what to say or what to do but you let your head rest on his shoulder. At least you felt a little bit better why didn't you just text Karkat before he'd probably make you feel better then all that food did. Now that you think of it you feel better since they got here since the that hug you shared. You look at Karkat and tapped his shoulder to get him to look at you. 

       "Like it or not I'm not leaving you alone, okay?" You said with a slightly smile wanting to cheer him up. 

       "Thanks John.." He said and seemed to relax a bit. 

       "You want anything? Hungry?" You only get a nod in response. You put the blanket over the troll and stand up. "I'll make Mac and cheese for you if Dave comes out send him to me." You said and go to make the food for your friend. 

       You stand in the kitchen putting the pot on the stove to make the food in. Probably going I think a lot but no, you stand there numb for a while til the water started to boil then adding the Noddles and going to sit with karkat more. Walking out you see Dave in just boxers and a tank top, going around the couch to sit it them, karkat then Dave then you on the couch. 

       "You better Dave?" You ask with no venom on your words like before.

       "Yeah.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had his other arm around karkat keeping the sad troll close. Why did this make you frown. 

       "If you want you can go pick some clothes from my closet." You said hopping he'd get up and do that but he shook his head. 

       "No, thanks. If you don't mind we want a minute alone..." Dave say softly as a plead but not as a question. You frown a little but you nod and go to the kitchen turning on the radio you had and blocking out things or at least trying to. but you end up crying as you leaned against the counter arms folded on the smooth counter top, why were you lonely why were you crying, you were just fine with them. Maybe it was dave, he was your best bro for years it would make more sense then the troll. you wipe your eyes you last time before checking the food and getting them plates whipping your face to and hide the fact you were crying. picking up the plates and headed to the living room to hear the end of what they were saying.   
  
       "-He as lonely as you, I'm staying with him while you while you work on finding the guy who cut-" Dave stopped and looked up when you walked in with food. "Thanks John I was getting hungry." The blond sat up and took a plate passing the other plate to a still sad looking Karkat. 

       You open your mouth to say something to Karkat but watched as Karkat stood up. 

       "Thanks John but I gotta go, Dave's gonna stay here." Karkat didn't even let anyone stop him he went to the door and left a minute later the car could be hear pulling away. 

       You frown as he left and sat down next to Dave, still smelling the drunk on Dave but you didn't care hell things like that are sounding better to you when you feel nothing but loneliness. After a few minutes Dave spoke up. 

       "Hey come on let's watch a movie or something." Dave turned on your tv and looked for something to watch and turned on a movie with your favorite actor but that didn't help either. 

       "Dave.. do you ever think that maybe we're just best being alone..?" You ask looking down to feel dave look at you. 

       "Dude no, you have someone who will make you happy, someone who loves you unconditionally." Dave sat up a little.

       "Really..?" You glance over at him seeing how close Dave had move to comfort him. "How come I haven't meet them??" You feel like crying again. 

       "How do you know you haven't meet him already." You blink at what he said. 

       "What do you mean he..?" 

       "I mean.. if thing haven't been working with trying to get a girl why not try something else." Dave shrugs and rubs he back of his neck. You cover your mouth and blush a bit. 

       "Dave I didn't know.." You frown before leaning up to kiss Dave. 

**Be the one with the sight**

 

       Dave was right you could see them for a reason this was your life them strings are so much more. You were on a mission find the guy who's cutting them and stop him. 

       Quickly leaving John place you went back to the bar where you and Dave was at he saw a few other cut stings unsure which was your other end so you just followed them. Dark grey clouds had covered the bright blue sky that almost always came with skyia, the place promised 360 days of sun and clear sky whats the odds that one of the five shitty days were now when you felt at his lowest. 

       The string lead you down an alley way peeking around the corner freezing when you saw a man in all black a sting around him but the man himself didn't seem to have a string. Feeling a bit of fear you almost run off before remembering what Dave said.

       This wasn't about you and John, you have always been unhappy he could handle it if you and John never got together but all the people in Skyia- fuck all the people of the earth could be hurt by this guy if someone doesn't stop him. You looked in your pockets looking for something useful but nothing on you, you ran a hand through Your hair and looked over seeing a glass bottle you picked it up. 

       The man in black looked half robot one arm all made of metal his five fingers disappearing and large blades came out about to cut the red string in his other hand.

       You slowly stood up raising his arm before throwing the bottle but you never practice this shit so you smash it on the ground in front of this man instead of hitting your target, his head. 

       The man looked back just in time to get a shred of glass into the robotic eyes the redness of the eyes poured out the red liquid just as red as Kar's blood. 

        "AH fucking BASTER!" He screamed out, you fucked that up running bacK to you hiding place, hearing more curses and footstep, when they got cleaner you book it out of there. Walking a while a block away then coming back in away crowd of people getting in there the car and leaving again, driving past there hehe alley all you saw when a pool of red and the string still in one piece the man was gone. 

       With a long sigh you lay your head on the wheel that could have gone so much worse, but you saved one string. That's something right? 

       God you hope so. After a minute of just sitting there you head back to John and Dave. 

**Be the one Karkat trusted.**

     You liked John at one point he was all you could think of, but you got over him you know you're mentioned to be with Dirk, but the ungrateful little shit doesn't matter know. Jon does. 

       It was John who kissed you, no way you could have stopped it. That one kiss making you kiss back and John move closer, the rest of it was a blur. At one point you both headed to John's bedroom. 

       It was pitch black John like to block out the light so he could sleep easier, but he knew where to go and pulled you along. YOU both fell on the bed, kissing him again  his lips soft and plump as ever better then you ever imagined it was. Straddling the boy in blue you knew you shouldn't do this, it was right there in back of your mind back did you stop? No. You went to John's pants and pulled them off, kissing ever inch of his skin. Hearing John groan at this and arch to your lips made you smirk so bad, and you haven't  taken his boxers off yet. 

       John took his shirt off by himself tossing it aside catching your lips in his own and kissing you deeper. You slowly moved down John, kissing his neck then going down his chest all the way to the waist line of his boxers. 

       "Please Dave..~" He whined leaning his hips up. You practical melt at hearing that and pulled the boxers off quickly seeing John's cock looking right back at you. You don't hesitate to lean down and kiss his lower head. 

       You were so focused on this you didn't  realize the door downstairs opened and closed. The next thing you would never be ready for. 

       The bedroom door opened to Karkat, the light turned on showing exact what happened. You and John. Quickly cover yourself John trying to apologize to Karkat he ran off. 

**...**

       You were excited to tell Dave how you stood up and did it, but.. when you walked in the door you looked around confused where they were. 

       "Guys..?" You walk into the kitchen then the hallway and freeze. Hearing moaning and muffled voices you slowly go upstairs and open John's door. 

        Seeing Dave leaning over a asked John was too much. Before either of them tried to stop you. You ran. You ran you problems, you ran from your friends, you ran from your soulmate.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i want this to be a very slow very sappy johnkat but i don't know maybe i should just speed things up, i don't know. i'll just do what i always do, white til i like what it turns into. 
> 
> planing on some shit with this fanfic, but it'll be hard trying to put everyone together without fucking up other ships. but i hoped you like it and everything. 
> 
> <3


End file.
